


Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

by StormyCandle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCandle/pseuds/StormyCandle
Summary: Hey everyone. I'm stuck at home because of what's going on and I'm bored. So, I figured that I could write in the meantime. I'm going to list some prompts and you can leave requests in the comments as to what you would like to see. Feel free to request any pairing and a specific prompt. Include specifics if you would like. I would love to see what you would really want to see.The first chapter will have a list of pairings, but I can do more than those. Same for the prompts. Just request what you would like.Warning: The prompts are NSFW and characters are depicted as 18+
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 64
Kudos: 154





	1. Prompts

Pairings:

Marc/Nathaniel  
Marc/Luka  
Nathaniel/Luka  
Marc/Nathaniel/Luka  
Rose/Juleka  
Luka/Adrien  
Luka/Marinette  
Marinette/Adrien  
Luka/Marinette/Adrien

Prompts:

1) Person A wears a hoodie that is way too big for them. The sleeves are way past their fists and the hood goes over their face. It takes all of Person B’s will power not to take them right then and there.

2) Imagine Person A giving Person B, A’s asexual partner, a lap dance (consented by B) to get Person C, their other partner, flustered.

3) Imagine person A is famous for faking all their orgasms and person B takes it as a challenge. Later B is counting all A’s orgasms during sex.

4) “I really like candles so I lit a bunch of them last night and I accidentally summoned you from the depths of hell?? and now you’re sleeping on my couch because I don’t have the heart to kick you out”

5) Your OTP lives in an apartment where their heating is broken. On a super cold winter day, they’re a tangle of blankets and pillows while they hold each other close to try and keep warm.

6) Imagine Person A getting woken up on their birthday with some amazing morning head.

7) Person A has a crush on the cute librarian that is Person B but never made a move on them. One day, Person A is dragged into a strip club. A is whining about being there until their eyes lock on the best stripper in the club, who happens to be Person B.

8) Imagine Person A only having experience with the sex opposite to Person B, so everything they do in the bedroom is entirely new/confusing/exciting.

9) Imagine your OTP having sex for the first time after a long break away from each other. (Either being very angrily passionate, frustrated and controlling, or fluffy and loving)

10) Imagine your OT3 getting intimate for the first time, and having a few awkward moments trying to position themselves and work out who should be doing what. Imagine them taking a break to discuss the logistics of the situation, before trying again, with arguably more success the second time around.

11) Imagine Person A of your OTP playfully smacking B’s ass as they go by… but they were painting something messily beforehand, so A leaves a full or partial handprint over the back of B’s pants.

12) Imagine person A of your OTP is a porn star, known around the industry for being quite an aggressive partner - talented and attractive but not particularly interested in the pleasure of themselves or their partners. One day when A is preparing for a shoot they learn that their partner for that day, for whatever reason, is unable to attend. To avoid having to reschedule the shoot, their manager somehow convinces person B - on their first day as one of the members of the crew - to take their place. A has had one eye on B from the moment they walked in, despite that they never pay much attention to the crew. People begin to have concerns about this plan the moment they find out B is a virgin - including B themselves, who has seen all of A’s videos and really isn’t sure they’re up to this, secret fantasy or no. Everyone is stunned when they see how tender and gentle A is with B throughout the shoot. OT3 Bonus: person C is A’s manager, and they enlisted B because they saw how A had been slowly developing a crush on them all morning.

13) Imagine person A of your OTP has a really cute face they pull when they’re reading. They recently got a new book and are engrossed in it, reading in bed when person B comes in. B takes one look at A and feels like the luckiest person alive. B snuggles up with A in bed while they’re reading and decides to take things a little further.

14) Imagine person A of your OTP is getting ready for a shower or bath. Person B, on the other hand, is lingering outside the bathroom door because they’re unsure how to ask A if they can join them. Just as B’s courage falters and they’re about to give up, A appears in the doorway, asking with some amusement if B would like to join them.

15) Imagine person A of your OTP has been feeling rather horny all day, but is shy and has no idea how to ask B for sex. They spend the day trying to give person B subtle hints as to what they want, while B just acts amused and oblivious despite knowing all along what A wants.

16) Imagine your OTP have been married for several months, but have yet to actually have sex. Person A of your OTP has never done anything with anyone before, and is nervous about the whole idea of being intimate with B. Person B, on the other hand, who has some experience with past partners, is waiting for A to be comfortable with the idea. They don’t want to push them until A is sure they’re ready. As this goes on, A begins to become uncertain, worrying that as B hasn’t done anything that suggests they want to have sex with them they may not be attractive to them in that way.

17) Imagine your OTP and friends playing Cards Against Humanity. Person A, who is usually the most innocent, is picking all the dirtiest cards.

18) Imagine your OTP is not yet living together. An enemy of your OTP, or a member of your NoTP, steals person A’s phone and, to get between your OTP, sends the nude photos or explicit texts from B to everybody on A’s contact list - including B themselves. Unaware that A’s phone has been stolen, B is horrified by this and angry and upset with A, who has no idea what has happened.

19) Imagine your OTP are not yet dating, but person B has a massive crush on person A. At some point, B finds A in bed with a mutual friend of theirs. Instead of getting mad or upset, they end up having an awesome three-way. Bonus points if this leads to the two or even the three of them dating.

20) Imagine person A of your OTP is at work. One of their co-workers has lost their phone/run out of charge or credit, and so A lends them theirs. However, B is at home alone and bored, and while the coworker is using A’s phone, B sends a dirty text.

21) Your OTP’s sex life is fairly routine, and, while both A and B are comfortable with it, A tends to find themselves fantasizing about taking B out of certain uniforms. After hearing A express this, B says they’re uncomfortable with dressing up, dashing A’s hopes, and making things a little tense in the bedroom. Until A’s birthday comes along, and they come home to find B in uniform, blindfolded, on their bed.

22) A, B, and C are driving in a car at night in winter on an isolated road when the engine dies. A notices that B and C have immediately started stripping down to their underwear [bonus if they wore sexy underwear just cause they knew they’d be meeting with A today] and asks what gives. B and C point out that the best way to share body heat is to press as much exposed skin together as possible, followed by the two of them jumping on A and getting some of that sweet sweet body heat! Bonus if B or C falls face first into A’s crotch while climbing over the seats.

23) Imagine your otp/3 being extremely sexually attracted to each other. They might fight, they might disagree, but they never stop desperately wanting each other and making love at the drop of a hat. They don’t have hangups about their respective body parts, any awkwardness or lack of experience in their sex life has been thoroughly overcome, and now they get to rigorously enjoy the simple pleasure of banging each other’s brains out at every opportunity.

24) Imagine Person A has been teasing Person B all day. Whether it be slapping their ass, whispering things in their ear, or kissing them in their most sensitive places (neck, collarbone, etc.) Person B finally gets sick of it and pins A against a wall. B whispers in their ear: “You better stop.”

25) Your OTP is having special sexytime when they get walked in on. Who walks in on them? Why? How does everybody react?


	2. Prompt 14 - Adrien and Marinette

Marinette listens to the shower running while nervously pacing. She could do this. She could totally do this. All that she has to do is ask him. She's seen Adrien naked before, so taking a shower with him shouldn't be a big deal, right? But it's a new form of intimacy that she can't help but be nervous about.

The thoughts starting to overwhelm her, Marinette groans quietly and holds her head in her hands before hearing a throat quietly clear. She looks up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway, a playful smile on his face.

"Would you like to join me, Marinette?"

Marinette smiles and nods. Adrien chuckles and takes her hands in his before kissing them.

"You can go ahead and get in. I'll join you shortly, my lady."

Marinette giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Okay, my kitty."

Adrien then walks away and Marinette heads into the bathroom. She immediately strips and steps into the shower. Marinette contently hums once she steps beneath the steady stream of hot water. She sighs happily and runs her hands through her hair, allowing the strands to become soaked. The water flows down her body and she quickly relaxes from the warmth flowing over her. 

After running her hands through her hair a few more times, she picks up her loofah and covers it in her favorite body wash. Marinette gently scrubs her stomach and then makes her way up to her breasts. She scrubs all around her chest, following the loofah's path with her hand. She starts to scrub her sides and makes sure to cover the area with soap.

Marinette bends down and scrubs her legs before standing back up and cleaning her back. After turning around and squeezing the loofah, causing trails of soap to flow down her body, Marinette smiles as she notices Adrien walk in and close the door behind him. The blonde smiles back and kisses her before stripping himself.

Marinette sets the loofah aside and starts to rinse herself while lovingly watching Adrien undress. A faint blush tints Marinette's cheeks as Adrien steps into the shower next to her. He rests his hands on Marinette's hips before leaning down and softly kissing her. She immediately kisses back and rests a hand on Adrine's cheek while the other rests on his shoulder.

The two share gentle kisses and soft touches for the next couple of minutes before Adrien gently pulls Marinette against him. She blushes more as she feels Adrien's cock pressed against her stomach. She takes a deep breath before moving back slightly so that she can reach down and take the blonde's slowly hardening cock into her hand.

The kisses become more heated and Adrien runs his hands over Marinette's body as she begins to slowly stroke him. Adrien rests one hand on Marinette's ass and uses the other to caress one of her breasts. Adrien starts to pant and squeezes Marinette's ass as her hand moves faster.

The blonde presses kisses all over Marinette's neck and shoulder as his cock becomes fully hard. Marinette pulls her hand away and grabs a different loofah before covering it in Adrien's body wash. She starts to clean her boyfriend's chest, lovingly gazing at him as she does so.

Adrien passionately kisses her and his hands start to roam along Marinette's body. After setting the loofah to the side, Marinette kisses back and allows her hands to wander across Adrien's body as well. The space of the bathroom is soon filled with the sounds of Marinette's and Adrien's combined pants and moans as the kisses become more intense.

Adrien parts his lips and Marinette parts her as well, allowing their tongues to push together desperately as their sense of need rises. Suddenly, Marinette gasps quietly as Adrien moves a hand down and gently brushes between her legs. Adrien then places his hands on Marinette's shoulders and carefully moves her until her back is pressed against the cool tile wall of the shower.

Marinette shivers slightly from her back pressing against the cool surface but her attention is quickly drawn to Adrien lowering onto his knees in front of her. The blonde holds one of Marinette's legs up and leans his face in before softly kissing over her sensitive skin. Marinette bites her lip and her eyes shut as the kisses become licks.

Marinette starts to pant heavily as Adrien runs his tongue over her clit. The blonde then puts his lips around the nub and sucks, causing Marinette's hands to bury themselves in Adrien's hair as a gasp of pleasure falls from her lips. The gasp is quickly followed by moans and whines as Marinette's hips move against Adrien's mouth. Marinette whimpers loudly as Adrien sucks harder and she can't help but beg.

"Adrien, please. I need you."

Adrien pulls his face back and looks at her with a soft smile.

"Anything for you, my princess."

Adrien stands up and kisses Marinette before picking her up. Marinette immediately wraps her legs around Adrien's waist. The blonde holds his cock with one hand and slowly guides it into Marinette. She breathes heavily as Adrien fully pushes himself inside of her.

Adrien starts to slowly move his hips while sucking and nipping Marinette's neck. Moans and gasps surround the two as Adrien gradually speeds up while gripping Marinette's ass. Tightly clinging to him, Marinette cries out Adrien's name as he starts to thrust harder into her.

Hearing Marinette practically shout his name encourages Adrien to fuck her harder, causing Marinette to make a sound that Adrien would best describe as a squeal. Marinette starts to beg him to go faster and he does, causing Marinette's body to tremble. Adrien loudly groans as he feels himself getting close to finishing.

Adrien continues the pace and Marinette tenses up as she loudly screams, her orgasm overtaking her. Adrien grits his teeth and continues to thrust, just on the brink of his own climax. After a few seconds, Adrien spills into Marinette and tightly holds her as he does.

The pair pant against each other as they come down from the high of their releases. Adrien gently pulls his cock out of Marinette and carefully sets her down onto her feet. Marinette's legs wobble slightly but she remains standing. She smiles and giggles happily before kissing Adrien. The blonde returns the kiss before smiling back at Marinette, knowing that he was deeply in love with her and would do anything for her.


	3. Prompt 1 - Marc and Nathaniel

Marc quietly hums, chewing on a pencil as he tries, and fails, to think of a new plot point for his and Nathaniel's comic. The comic is currently on its 23rd volume and its 230th issue and has increased in popularity over the years. Just as Marc is jotting down some ideas, the front door to his and Nathaniel's shared apartment opens.

Marc glances up and smiles as he takes in Nathaniel's familiar form. The brunette gets up and crosses the room to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. Nathaniel kisses back before smiling at Marc. The taller man notices the grocery bags in Nathaniel's hands and takes some before heading to the kitchen.

Nathaniel follows him and starts putting the groceries away with Marc's help. Once the last thing is put away, Marc glances at Nathaniel, and he immediately focuses on what Nathaniel is wearing. The redhead is wearing jeans like normal, but it's what he's got on his top half that has Marc so captivated.

A hoodie that must be two sizes too big, at least, is easily overlapping Nathaniel's lithe frame and Marc can feel heat creeping onto his face, a sure sign that he must be a shade of red that would put Nathaniel's hair to shame. As Nathaniel continues to put things away, Marc lets his gaze wander over the shorter man's body. He notices that the hoodie almost goes down to Nathaniel's knees and he feels a burst of arousal spreading through his stomach.

Marc bites his lip as he pushes away the thoughts that flow through his mind. Thoughts of pushing Nathaniel against the nearest wall and having his way with him. But before he can gather his inner strength so he doesn't act on those urges, Nathaniel reaches up to put something away and the bottom of the hoodie rises, giving Marc a perfect view of Nathaniel's ass in his tight jeans.

With that, it's like a dam has broken and Marc approaches Nathaniel from behind before putting his arms on either side of him and lightly grinding against him. Nathaniel gasps in surprise before realizing what's going on. He chuckles and turns around before smiling at Marc and lightly teasing him.

"Seems like you're in a mood."

Marc smiles back and notices the familiar stitching on the hoodie and pieces together Nathaniel's reason for wearing it. The brunette responds by teasing Nathaniel back.

"Seems like Marinette told you one of my secrets."

Nathaniel decides to play innocent.

"Oh? What secret would that be?"

It's Marc's turn to chuckle and he presses gentle kisses all over his boyfriend's face.

"How I have a thing for oversized clothes."

Nathaniel laughs and flirtingly teases Marc again.

"Maybe she did."

Marc responds by kissing Nathaniel, who happily kisses back. The two spend the next few minutes lazily kissing and running their hands over the other's body before Marc stops to speak.

"Want to take this to our room?"

Nathaniel nods and takes Marc by the hand before heading to their room. Marc wastes no time in removing Nathaniel's hoodie. The brunette takes care to lay it over the back of a nearby chair before softly kissing Nathaniel and pushing him back onto their bed. He quickly positions himself over Nathaniel and kisses him passionately while reaching down and cupping his boyfriend's cock through his jeans.

Marc firmly rubs while moving his kisses to Nathaniel's neck where he quickly begins to suck and bite the tender skin. Nathaniel lets out a breathy gasp as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Marc to continue what he's doing to his neck. After a few seconds, Marc sits up and lightly tugs on Nathaniel's shirt. The redhead sits up as well and raises his arms so that his boyfriend can remove his top.

Marc quickly pulls Nathaniel's shirt off and tosses it away before starting to remove his own shirt. Once his upper body is bare, Marc pushes Nathaniel down so that his back is flush against the bed and resumes kissing him. Nathaniel's hands rest on Marc's back, slowly caressing the slightly tanned skin as he kisses Marc back with an equal amount of passion.

After sharing a few heated kisses with his boyfriend, Marc begins to kiss down Nathaniel's chest. He quickly reaches one of Nathaniel's nipples and sucks after taking it into his mouth. Nathaniel quietly moans a few times as he watches Marc eagerly suck at his chest.

An obscenity or two escapes Nathaniel as Marc makes his way down the redhead's stomach. Marc sucks a hickey right above where Nathaniel's pants are resting on his hips. Nathaniel breathes heavier as he watches Marc quickly remove his pants and underwear, leaving Nathaniel completely naked.

Marc grins up at Nathaniel and takes the head of his cock into his mouth while pressing a hand down on Nathaniel's chest to keep him where he is. Nathaniel groans and buries a hand in Marc's hair as the taller man begins to move his head up and down. The redhead's chest rises and falls quickly and he gently bucks his hips.

After a minute, Marc stops and gets back onto the bed so that he can kiss Nathaniel again. The redhead eagerly kisses back before stopping as Marc backs away and pulls a small box out from under the bed. Marc reaches into the box and pulls out a set of cuffs that attach to a collar.

The brunette carefully fastens the collar around Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel then puts his arms behind his back, allowing Marc to securely tighten the cuffs around his wrists. Once Marc is done with the cuffs, he pushes Nathaniel down and runs his hands over Nathaniel's ass a few times before slapping it.

Nathaniel whimpers loudly, the slight sting of Marc's action causing his cock to twitch. Marc grins and slaps again, earning the same reaction from Nathaniel. The brunette does it a few more times before laying his body over Nathaniel's to kiss his cheek. Marc then reaches into the box once more to retrieve a bottle of lube.

Nathaniel's body heats up with arousal as he awaits the feeling of Marc's fingers in him. Marc quickly, but carefully, works on stretching Nathaniel open enough so that he won't hurt him. Once Marc is able to easily move three of his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, he stops and takes off the rest of his clothes before spreading lube over his cock.

Marc moves Nathaniel so that he's on his knees with his face pressed down against the bed. Marc then slowly pushes into Nathaniel, groaning quietly as he fully buries himself inside of the redhead. Marc pauses for about a minute before starting to slowly move. Nathaniel pants heavily and quietly moans.

Marc leans his upper body down slightly and reaches a hand out to tightly grip Nathaniel's hair before pulling his boyfriend's head back. Marc takes advantage of how close he is to Nathaniel's ear and catches his lobe with his teeth, causing the shorter man to let out a quiet hiss of pleasure.

Marc's thrusts become harder and Nathaniel trembles slightly, his legs wanting to give out beneath him from the pure pleasure he is getting from his boyfriend's cock roughly dragging along his insides. The hot and heavy sensation prompts a loud series of sounds from Nathaniel, all of which urge Marc to thrust faster.

A whine escapes Nathaniel and his mouth quickly becomes agape as the head of Marc's cock presses against his prostate. He pushes back against Marc, wanting the taller man to hit that spot again. Marc does and smirks as Nathaniel cries out and a spurt of precum drips out of the head of the redhead's neglected cock, falling onto the bedsheet beneath him.

Marc kisses the top of Nathaniel's back and thrusts into Nathaniel harder, managing to hit his prostate with each movement. Nathaniel's moans grow longer and louder as his body moves with the force of his boyfriend's thrusts. Marc pants as his stomach tightens and he gets close to his climax, Nathaniel's moans helping push him closer to the edge

Nathaniel feels himself getting close as well and desperately cries out Marc's name as a plea to let him cum. Marc grips Nathaniel's hip tightly and reaches down to stroke Nathaniel's cock. The redhead quickly tenses up as he cums. Marc moans as Nathaniel clenches around his cock and the feeling causes him to cum as well.

Marc pants heavily and closes his eyes while resting his forehead against Nathaniel's back. Nathaniel pants as well, his legs trembling in their attempt to hold him up. Marc soon pulls out of Nathaniel and removes the cuffs and collar. He then lays down next to him before reaching out to hold Nathaniel.

The redhead immediately goes into Marc's arms and cuddles with him, feeling relaxed. Marc smiles and kisses Nathaniel's cheek. Nathaniel smiles back and closes his eyes while laying his head on Marc's chest, just listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat.


	4. Prompt 9 - Adrien and Luka

Luka unlocks the door and pushes it open before heading inside with the various bags that he had used while on the road for Kitty Section's latest tour. When the band first started, he never would have thought that it would be this popular, even years later. Luka places the bags on the floor in a careless pile while mentally noting to unpack them later since he was too tired at the moment.

As he shuts the door, he hears his name called and looks up to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Luka smiles and hugs the blonde as he crosses the room to embrace him. Adrien hugs back, his face buried in Luka's neck as he mumbles.

"I missed you."

Luka kisses his head.

"I missed you too."

Adrien starts to kiss Luka's neck, right beneath his earlobe, which the blonde knows is a sensitive spot of Luka's. The older man bites his lip as Adrien starts to run his hands down Luka's back. The blonde's hands then stop on Luka's ass and he eagerly squeezes it through Luka's skinny jeans.

Luka hums appreciatively, the rough touch causing his cock to twitch with interest. Adrien grins and playfully smacks Luka's ass. A quiet moan falls from Luka's mouth and he moves his hips against Adrien's. The contact allows him to feel that Adrien is just as affected as he is.

Adrien moves his hips back against Luka's, wanting to make up for lost time since Luka's tour had kept him on the road for a few months. Luka's breathing speeds up and he feels heat spreading through him as Adrien starts to nip the sensitive skin of his neck. But before Luka can open his mouth to suggest heading to their room, Adrien speaks up instead.

"I want you to go to our room and remove only your shirt. Wait at the end of the bed for me."

The order leaves no room for error and Adrien's tone discouraging any disobedience on Luka's part. The older man gets a slight shiver down his spine as Adrien's words spark excitement in him. Luka always enjoyed it when Adrien took charge. Luka nods and heads to his and Adrien's room.

Once there, Luka removes his shirt and stands quietly at the end of the bed. After a few minutes, Adrien comes into the room and stands close to Luka while slowly removing his own shirt and pants, leaving the blonde in only his underwear. The slow removal of his clothes was no doubt Adrien's way of further exciting Luka, which was successful as Luka's eyes never left his boyfriend as he revealed more of his skin.

Adrien smirks, seeing how much of an effect he is having on Luka and he sits on the bed before grabbing a nearby belt. The younger man motions Luka to come forward and the older man obliges.

Adrien then puts the belt around Luka's neck before sliding one end through the buckle so that the belt tightens around Luka's neck. The blonde carefully pulls it, trusting that Luka will tap his arm, as they've previously discussed, if it gets to be too tight. The belt tightens slightly and Luka's breath hitches as he feels Adrien pull his head forward using the belt to pull him into a hunger driven kiss.

Luka moans, the sound slightly muffled by Adrien's lips and the blonde's cock throbs at the sound. After a couple of minutes of the two becoming reacquainted with each other's lips, Adrien allows Luka to back away before tugging on the end of the belt one more, getting a pleasured gasp from the older man. Adrien smirks at the pure want filling Luka's gaze.

"You want my cock, don't you?"

Luka moans quietly and nods before a harsh tug reminds him of how he's supposed to answer. Luka immediately answers breathily, wanting nothing more than to please Adrien.

"Yes. Please."

Luka is quickly pulled into another kiss, one of Adrien's hands coming to rest on the back of his head. Luka moans and starts to kiss down Adrien's chest once the blonde releases his hold on his head. Adrien bites his lip as he watches Luka place soft kisses all over Adrien's clothed cock.

The younger man's eyes darken with lust and he quietly orders Luka what to do next.

"Tease me."

Luka immediately places more kisses and looks up at Adrien as he does, gaining moans from the blonde. Adrien's moans continue as Luka starts to rub him through his underwear. After a few more kisses, Luka pants as he speaks.

"I've missed your cock for so long."

Adrien lets out a pleased hum at the admission.

"Don't worry. You'll get it soon enough."

Adrien then pulls down his underwear enough for his fully hard cock to be free of its clothed confines. The blonde holds his cock with one hand and presses the head against Luka's lips. The older man doesn't hesitate and immediately takes Adrien's cock into his mouth before starting to move his head.

Adrien groans and thrusts his hips, enjoying the warmth of the older man's mouth. Luka allows Adrien's cock to slide further down his throat while stroking what doesn't fit. He also moves his head down until his nose is pressed up against Adrien's skin, easily deep throating the blonde.

Adrien moans louder before removing the belt from around Luka's neck. Luka moves back and tugs Adrien's underwear off before starting to lick and kiss all over Adrien's cock, much to the blonde's delight. After a moment, Luka takes Adrien's cock into his mouth again and simply stays still.

Adrien quickly understands what Luka is doing and holds Luka's head before thrusting up into his mouth. Luka stays still, allowing Adrien to fuck his face for a few seconds. Luka then pulls Adrien's cock out of his mouth, drool dripping down his chin. Adrien pants quietly and holds his cock before using the head of it to smear the drool.

"So dirty, and all for me."

Luka pants heavily, his own cock hard in his pants. Adrien smirks and sits up before moving to the end of the bed and giving Luka another order.

"Stand up."

Luka obeys and quickly stands before Adrien's hands busy themselves with unfastening and unzipping the musician's jeans. Luka shoves his pants down and quickly removes them, leaving him in just his underwear. Adrien turns his attention to the outline of Luka's cock.

Adrien grins and presses kisses against the head of Luka's cock. The older man groans and rests a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien strokes himself while pulling Luka's underwear down and freeing his cock. Luka pants as Adrien takes his cock into his mouth.

The younger man then starts to slowly move his head, teasing Luka. After a few minutes, Adrien stops and smirks up at Luka before reaching into a bedside drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. Adrien then hands it to Luka and lays back comfortably, just lazily stroking his cock.

Luka wastes no time and gets on his knees next to Adrien before lubing up a couple of fingers. The older man reaches back and gently massages around his entrance before pressing a finger in. Biting his lip, Luka adds another finger and gasps quietly. Adrien watches intently, a hungry gleam in his eyes as Luka slowly moves his fingers in and out of himself.

Luka soon adds a third finger and rocks his hips, wanting more. Adrien stops stroking himself and picks up the bottle of lube. The blonde quickly spreads lube all over his cock before patting his thighs as a nonverbal instruction for Luka. The older man notices and positions himself on Adrien's lap.

Luka reaches back and places the head of Adrien's cock at his entrance before slowly sinking down onto it. Adrien groans loudly and grips Luka's thighs as the older man finally takes all of him in. Luka pants, his hands resting on Adrien's chest. Adrien starts to thrust once he feels Luka relax and moans as the older man lets out a moan of his own.

Adrien breathes heavily and sets a steady pace as he thrusts up into Luka, who is now slowly stroking himself. Adrien bites his lip, enjoying watching Luka's hand moving up and down his own cock. Adrien pants heavily and thrusts harder, wanting to feel and see Luka come undone.

The hard thrusts cause Luka's body to bounce slightly and he moans loudly as Adrien's cock suddenly strikes his prostate. Adrien notices the way that Luka's hips jolt and aims for the sensitive spot with each thrust. Luka's moans become louder and Adrien continues to thrust.

Soon, Luka can feel his stomach tightening and he strokes himself faster while starting to move his body up and down. Adrien groans loudly.

"I'm cumming, Luka!"

Luka nods, unable to think clearly enough to say the same, but Adrien knows that Luka is as close as he is and keeps up his fast pace. Soon, Adrien's thighs tense and he moans Luka's name as he cums into him. Luka's arms tremble and he quickly tugs at his cock a few more times before cumming all over Adrien's stomach.

Adrien rubs Luka's thighs as his breathing returns to normal and he gazes up at Luka. Adrien can't help but enjoy the sight of Luka, who is usually calm and composed, looking so flushed and debauched above him. With a smile, Adrien sits up and kisses all over Luka's chest, whispering sweet nothings to the older man.

Luka smiles and softly kisses Adrien, who immediately kisses back. After a quick clean up, the two lay in bed cuddling, glad to be able to have the other near again. Just before Adrien falls asleep, Luka whispers in his ear.

"I love you."

Adrien smiles and whispers it back before falling asleep in his lover's arms.


	5. Prompt 12 - Luka and Marinette

Luka sits quietly, just looking into the mirror as he waits to be called for his scheduled shoot that should have been starting roughly five minutes before. He finds it odd that he hasn't had a knock on the changing room door yet. Just as he is about to get up and go find out what's going on, the knock he was waiting on is heard and he opens the door to see his manager, Nathaniel.

The redhead has a stressed expression and Luka just knows that this means one thing. Whoever he is meant to be filming with today must not be able to anymore for whatever reason. Luka listens as Nathaniel begins explaining that yes, the person that Luka would have been doing the shoot with wasn't able to come in.

Before Luka can ask Nathaniel if they're going to reschedule the shoot for another day, the redhead suggests something that immediately intrigues him.

"So I had an idea. If you're okay with it, of course. I was thinking that we could still have the shoot, but just have you be with someone else."

Luka hums briefly in thought before giving his opinion.

"Yeah, I would be fine with that. Who did you have in mind?"

Nathaniel chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, I asked around, but only found one person who fits the role of who you were originally supposed to film with."

Luka's curiosity peaks and he wonders who the person could be while waiting for Nathaniel to explain more.

"She's a woman who just officially started working today. I asked her if she would be okay with filming a scene with you. It took some convincing but she agreed with some reluctance which is understandable, given your history in the industry."

Luka nods, knowing that people are usually wary of his reputation as an aggressive partner. But being like that isn't something he does for his own enjoyment. Luka knows that people like his appearance and he has been referred to as talented and attractive many times by fans and media alike.

But when it comes to filming, Luka usually does what's expected of him without much regard for the pleasure of his partner and himself. He just views his scenes as a job and doesn't experience much attraction to the people he does scenes with. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts, Luka speaks again.

"Sounds fine to me. Is the set ready?"

Nathaniel walks inside and shuts the door which causes Luka's eyebrows to raise slightly in surprise. The redhead quietly speaks up, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

"The set is ready, but I do have to discuss something with you first. The woman that agreed to film with you is concerned. The main cause of her unease is the fact that she has never had sex."

Luka stays quiet as Nathaniel's words sink in. He hasn't been with a virgin since he started this profession but he wouldn't mind filming the scene as long as whoever he's filming with is okay with it. After a few seconds of silence, Luka breaks it.

"I understand. May I speak to her?"

Nathaniel smiles faintly, his expression one of worry.

"Sure. Just follow me."

The redhead then leaves the room and Luka follows while gazing around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his soon to be partner. Nathaniel suddenly stops and Luka's gaze falls onto a woman nervously standing outside the room that she and Luka will be filming in. Luka can feel a slight warmth threatening to erupt on his cheeks as he recognizes the woman as one who he had been looking at several times since he had arrived earlier that day.

The first instant had been right after Luka walked into the building. He had gone to get a cup of coffee in the small room that was basically everyone's go-to break room. That's when he had first seen her. The first thing that Luka had noticed was her eyes. A bright blue, shining with a certain brilliance which immediately captured Luka's attention.

Her hair was a shade of blue and looked soft to the touch. Luka watched with mild amusement as she struggled with the coffee machine. She groaned quietly after a few failed attempts to turn it on and it was only after the woman had accidentally knocked a few sugar packets to the floor that Luka snapped out of the trance. He was quick to bend down and help her pick them up.

They both reached for the same one and their hands brushed, causing the two to look up and catch the other's gaze. Luka smiled as a blush spread across the woman's face and he picked up sugar packets before standing and setting them back on the counter. The woman was quick to follow and she smiled awkwardly, the blush still on her face.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Luka quietly chuckled, enjoying the soft tone of her voice.

"It's okay. I haven't seen you around before. I'm Luka."

Luka smiled as he introduced himself and was pleased to see her smile before more joyful.

"I'm Marinette."

The two had briefly talked before going their separate ways but for the next couple of hours, Luka had spotted Marinette several times and made sure to wave at the shy woman whenever he did, which was usually unlike him. He rarely paid attention to other members of the crew, aside from Nathaniel. But much to Luka's delight, whenever he waved she would smile and wave back before resuming whatever she had been doing.

While watching Marinette nervously stand next to the door, Luka can't fight the smile making its way onto his face and he approaches Marinette. She looks up, finally noticing him, and she anxiously grips her arm. Luka notices that she's not smiling and can't help the way that the lack of happiness on her face bothers him.

"Hey, Marinette. I heard that you agreed to film with me today."

Marinette swallows nervously before responding.

"Y-yeah. I heard that your partner didn't show up and Nathaniel asked if I would step in."

"That's what I heard. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure that you were okay with it. If you change your mind, that's okay. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Marinette aims a small smile at Luka before stuttering slightly.

"I'm o-okay. Just nervous is all."

Luka is quick to assure her.

"That's understandable. Shall we?"

Luka opens the door to the room for her and allows her to walk in first. Marinette sits on the bed once in the room and looks around at the lights and cameras set up. Luka leaves the door open so that all the crew that will be filming can come in. Luka undresses and Marinette blushes while watching. After a few seconds, she looks away and does the same.

Once the cameras are on and they're told that they can start, Luka sits next to Marinette and cups her cheek gently before pressing his lips against hers. Marinette timidly kisses back while trying to forget about the cameras and people in the room. After a few minutes, she manages to push the fact that she and Luka aren't alone to the back of her mind.

She kisses back with more confidence and her breathing quickens as she feels Luka's hands move down her sides. The two softly kiss each other for a few minutes before Luka gently lays Marinette down. Luka lays on his stomach and reassuringly smiles at Marinette before closing his eyes and softly kissing her inner thighs, one hand rubbing her leg.

Marinette's cheeks start to flush as Luka's kisses move closer inwards and she can't help but reach for his free hand which is resting on her hip. Marinette intertwines her fingers with Luka's and the older man gently squeezes her hand. The action calms Marinette's nerves slightly and she allows herself to enjoy what Luka is doing, trusting that he won't hurt her.

Luka opens his eyes and glances up at Marinette to find her watching him with a nervous but excited smile on her lips. The older man feels a rush of warmth through his chest that he can't recall feeling with any of his previous partners. It seemed that without even trying, Marinette was able to easily gain his attention.

Luka's smile grows fond and he places one last kiss on Marinette's thigh before softly kissing between her legs, causing her to release a breathy sigh. The sound causes Luka to quietly moan and he gently flicks his tongue across Marinette's clit. Marinette whimpers quietly and runs her free hand up her stomach before gripping one of her breasts.

Luka takes the reaction as a good one and runs his tongue over her clit again. Marinette's eyes close and she shudders as Luka begins to run his tongue along her heated skin. Luka continues to kiss and lick the area between Marinette's legs, spending several minutes teasing her while also easing her nerves. By the time that Luka sits up, Marinette is panting. Her whole body is trembling and flushed and she finds herself holding back a whine from the loss of Luka's tongue teasing her.

Luka softly smiles and leans down to kiss her and Marinette eagerly kisses back. A small moan forms in Marinette's throat as she tastes herself on Luka's tongue and the sensation of it causes her to feel slightly dizzy as arousal clouds her mind. Luka gently kisses her for a few seconds before sitting on his knees between her legs.

Luka carefully holds her hips and moves her forward so that her bottom half is resting on a pillow and is elevated slightly. Marinette nervously nibbles her bottom lip, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Luka notices and rubs her hips slowly, hoping to help her relax. The touch works as intended and Marinette is soon gazing passionately at Luka, the uncertainty gone. Luka grabs a condom from the bedside table and easily puts it on once he removes it from the wrapper.

Luka gently spreads Marinette's legs further apart before gripping his cock and pressing the head against her slick entrance. Marinette's hands land beside her and she grips the sheets in anticipation. Luka reaches out and gently caresses her stomach and side before rubbing the head of his cock against her clit.

After a few seconds, he stops and leans over to kiss her. Marinette kisses back, her eyes now closed. Luka kisses her chest a few times before going back to the position that he was in. He once again presses the head of his cock against Marinette's entrance but makes no other movement other than to hold her hand and intertwine their fingers.

Marinette keeps her eyes closed and grips Luka's hand while taking deep breaths. Luka nudges her entrance with his cock a few times before slowly pushing the head into her. Marinette's mouth gapes as a pained expression appears on her face. Luka stills his movement and carefully leans over before gently kissing her.

Marinette softly kisses back, her body tense as she gets used to the feeling of Luka's cock pressing into her. Luka quietly whispers to her, telling her how beautiful she is and Marinette smiles as the blush on her cheeks darkens. After a few minutes of kissing Marinette, Luka slowly pushes more of his cock into Marinette.

Her eyebrows furrow slightly, but her body doesn't tense up like before. Luka feels relieved that she's not in pain and pulls his hips back slightly before gently pushing back into Marinette. She gasps quietly and grips his arms. Luka stops moving and kisses her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Marinette nods and presses her lips against Luka's. He gently kisses back and slowly moves his hips again. This time, Marinette moans and Luka's heart skips a beat at the sound. He moves again and enjoys hearing Marinette make the same sounds. For the next few minutes, Luka gently moves his hips, just wanting to take his time.

Marinette completely relaxes and moans loudly, enjoying the slow pace. But when she asks Luka to move faster, he does while kissing her passionately. Marinette moans while kissing back and Luka thrusts a little harder. Marinette pants heavily and rests her forehead against his while resting her hands on his face.

Luka moans and keeps moving his hips, his stomach starting to tighten. Luka pants and whispers against Marinette's lips.

"I'm close, Marinette."

Marinette immediately whispers back.

"I'm so close, Luka."

Luka thrusts a few more times before his hips stutter as he cums. As he does, Marinette cries out and wraps her arms around him while cumming as well. Luka rolls onto his back while holding onto Marinette and he just rubs her back for the next few minutes. As their breathing returns to normal, the recording stops and Luka sits up.

He gently pulls his cock out of Marinette and carefully helps her get off of him. Luka then disposes of the condom before looking at Marinette who is softly smiling at him. After getting off of the bed, Luka ignores the surprised expressions that all of the crew manning the cameras have and smiles back at Marinette.

"How about we go get cleaned up?"

Marinette smiles back and stands up before softly answering.

"Sounds good to me."

Nathaniel softly smiles as he watches the two. The redhead had noticed that Luka had been slightly distracted in the time leading up to the shoot and would often stare at Marinette with an interest that Nathaniel hadn't seen Luka have in anyone since knowing him.

When Nathaniel's childhood friend, Marinette, had mentioned that she needed a job, Nathaniel was quick to suggest that she work with him. The shy woman had been hesitant but Nathaniel told her that he could vouch for her which would probably speed up the hiring process.

The redhead had been right and Nathaniel was glad that Marinette applied. He had a feeling that Luka and Marinette would have been a good match and it seems like what happened confirms that thought. As Luka leads Marinette away towards the showers, Nathaniel's smile grows and he gets a feeling that the two will be very close in the near future.


	6. Prompt 10 - Luka, Kagami, and Chloe

Luka carefully pushes the door to his room open, one cup of coffee in each hand. His gaze quickly falls onto the two women sleeping soundly and he smiles as he notices that they're spooning. He pushes the door closed with his arm, the click of it shutting waking up the sleeping women.

"Good morning."

Luka quietly breaks the peaceful silence while smiling softly. Chloe and Kagami smile back before sitting up and responding in almost perfect unison.

"Good morning."

Luka walks over to one side of the bed before speaking again.

"Would either of you like some coffee?"

Knowing that both women drank coffee almost every morning, Luka had already prepared each cup to their specific tastes. Kagami liked one spoonful of sugar only. Chloe however, liked the addition of creamer and three spoonfuls of sugar. Chloe nods and reaches out almost demandingly, ready for her caffeine fix of the day while Kagami quietly utters a 'yes, please'.

Luka chuckles and carefully hands the mug with a lighter beverage to the blonde before handing Kagami the other cup. Kagami thanks him before taking a sip. Luka sits down on the bed and kisses Chloe before doing the same to Kagami.

"You're welcome."

Luka comfortably sits while watching the two women softly kiss each other before drinking more of their coffee. As Chloe and Kagami continue to enjoy their drinks, Luka takes the time to relax, just enjoying the simplicity of the morning. With Chloe's job as a model, Kagami's days usually spent teaching fencing, and Luka's regular gigs around the city, it was rare for the three to have the same day off while also having no plans.

With an almost exaggerated sigh of contentment, Chloe sets her empty mug down on the bedside table closest to her. The blonde then glances at Luka and Kagami and she can't help the fond smile that appears on her face. When Kagami and Luka had asked her out, she was unsure of the whole situation.

Chloe had always imagined herself dating someone attractive, but she never would have guessed that she would have caught the attention of two attractive people who had allowed her to be a part of what they had. She had agreed to one date and then another and then another. Before she knew it, she was falling for the pair of incredibly talented and kind people.

The blonde leans over and kisses Luka's cheek. Luka smiles and kisses her forehead. Kagami, now finished with her coffee, sets the empty mug to the side before leaning into Luka's side. Chloe leans against Luka's other side and Luka kisses them both before noticing that Chloe looks like she wants to say something. He waits patiently for her to become comfortable enough to say what's on her mind. Sure enough, the blonde speaks up after about a minute of silence.

"I can't stop thinking about what we discussed last week."

Luka immediately recalls what Chloe is referring to. The three had briefly brought up the idea of being intimate together since they each had "couple time" in which either Luka and Chloe, Kagami and Luka, or Chloe and Kagami would get alone time. But the three of them had never been intimate together. The topic had been only brought up but never actually planned. Luka stays quiet and waits for Chloe to say more.

"I think that we should try it."

The blonde eventually manages to say. Kagami and Luka share a look before smiling. Luka gently pulls Chloe onto his lap and kisses her before responding.

"I think so too."

Chloe looks over to Kagami who smiles and nods in agreement. Chloe smiles back and leans over to kiss Kagami, who softly kisses back. Luka takes the chance to press kisses all over Chloe's exposed neck. The three spend several minutes kissing and undressing each other before allowing their hands to roam.

Luka rubs Chloe's thigh with one hand as she's straddling him and he uses the other to caress Kagami's side. Then Luka carefully moves Chloe off of him and motions for her to lay down. Chloe lays on her back with Kagami straddling her and Luka on his knees behind Kagami, just softly caressing her breasts and rubbing her nipples.

Chloe blushes faintly at the sight and can't resist rubbing her thighs together as she feels a weak throbbing between her legs. Luka begins to kiss and suck all over Kagami's neck, causing her to hum appreciatively. Chloe watches and enjoys the sight but starts to feel awkward and realizes that she's not sure what to do or how to include herself. Kagami notices the way that Chloe's anxiously chewing her lip and worriedly watches the blonde as she squirms uncomfortably.

"Is this too much for you, Chloe?"

Chloe awkwardly chuckles but quickly stops before scoffing, not wanting to seem inexperienced in this sort of thing. Luka smiles and calmly addresses her.

"Would you like to take a break? Then we can have a chance to discuss things a little."

Chloe fights the urge to insist that no, she does not need a break and is perfectly fine, but with one look into Luka's understanding eyes, the blonde sighs and gives in. Chloe nods while avoiding Luka's gaze. Luka reaches out and gently holds her cheek before turning her face towards him.

"It's okay. If you ever want to stop, just let us know."

Luka's way of speaking warmly causes Chloe to relax and she leans into his touch. Luka moves back so that Kagami can get off of Chloe and he watches the blonde sit up. Chloe looks between the two before nodding so that they know she understands. After a brief silence, Kagami makes a suggestion to Luka.

"How about you take her and then me?"

Luka nods, showing his approval of Kagami's idea, before looking to Chloe for her opinion. The blonde smiles before giving her thoughts.

"That sounds good to me. We can just figure out the rest along the way. So, shall we get started?"

Chloe smirks confidently with an air of pride around her as she says the last part with no hesitation. Luka's smile widens as he's glad to see the blonde's confidence manifest again. After all, it was the way that Chloe was so sure of herself that helped draw Luka's and Kagami's attention to her in the first place.

Luka chuckles and rests his hands on Chloe's hips before kissing her. The blonde kisses back and runs her hands over his broad shoulders. The blonde moans quietly before gently pushing Luka onto his back. Luka smiles and excitedly watches the two move so that their faces are right next to his half-hard cock.

Kagami takes the head of Luka's cock into her mouth and gently sucks while Chloe runs her tongue up along the length of his erection. Luka groans as he watches the two use their tongues to tease him. Kagami takes the head out of her mouth and instead slides her tongue around it.

Chloe starts to do the same but she and Kagami occasionally stop to spend a few seconds passionately kissing each other. Luka pants quietly, enjoying the sight. After a few minutes of the women taking turns pleasuring Luka, they sit up and position themselves, Kagami laying at the top of the bed and Chloe on her hands and knees facing Kagami.

Luka gets onto his knees behind Chloe and runs his fingers over her entrance, her wetness quickly covering his fingers. Chloe bites her lip and wiggles her ass, hoping that Luka will give her what she wants. With a chuckle, Luka moves closer to her. He slowly pushes into Chloe and the blonde's mouth falls open slightly at the wonderful pressure of his thick cock filling her.

Chloe allows her head to fall onto Kagami's stomach. Kagami starts to giggle quietly at Chloe's reaction and the blonde huffs before leaning forward and firmly running her tongue over Kagami's clit, determined to get a reaction out of the usually stoic woman. 

Chloe grins victoriously as Kagami moans quietly and the blonde repeats the action. Chloe's body sways as Luka thrusts into her, his hands gripping her hips. The blonde moans and gently teases Kagami's clit with her teeth. Kagami moans and grips Chloe's hair while lightly grinding her hips. Chloe closes her eyes and takes the engorged nub into her mouth before sucking.

Kagami's thighs tense and her grip on Chloe's hair tightens. The blonde sucks harder and moves her tongue around the sensitive bump. Kagami pants and moans as she gently tugs on Chloe's hair. Chloe moans and swirls her tongue faster. Kagami's back arches and she whimpers both Luka's and Chloe's names.

Chloe quickly slides two fingers into Kagami but has trouble focusing on moving them since Luka's thrusts have sped up, causing heat to spread across the blonde's lower stomach. Chloe pants heavily and rocks back against Luka, her toes curling. Luka keeps moving his hips while gripping her tighter.

Chloe cries out as she starts to cum and she begs Luka to keep going. He does and only stops when she squeezes around him tightly, preventing him from moving much. Chloe pants heavily against Kagami's stomach, her eyes glazed over as she recovers from cumming so hard.

Kagami lovingly runs her fingers through Chloe's hair for the next couple of minutes. Once she feels able to move again, Chloe carefully lays next to Kagami. Luka moves higher up the bed and positions himself between Kagami's legs.

Kagami breathes heavily as Luka pushes into her and she quickly pulls Chloe into a kiss. Chloe kisses back and runs a hand down Kagami's stomach before starting to gently rub her clit. Kagami trembles as Luka begins to thrust slowly. Chloe continues to rub gently, just enjoying the sight of Luka's cock moving in and out of Kagami.

The room becomes filled with Kagami's moans and Luka's grunts for the next few minutes. Chloe starts to rub harder and notices that Kagami is trembling all over. Luka notices too and keeps thrusting at the same pace. Kagami cries out and she almost sobs from the intense orgasm that sweeps through her.

Luka suddenly pulls out and quickly strokes himself before cumming onto Kagami's stomach. Kagami's face is still flushed as she moves over so that Luka can join them. He lays in the middle with Kagami and Chloe on either side of him and he puts an arm around both of them before kissing their foreheads. The two women kiss him before falling silent, just enjoying the cuddle session that the three were now having.


	7. Prompt 1 - Luka and Marinette

Marinette hums quietly as she walks around the kitchen doing last-minute preparations for the batch of cookies that have just finished cooling. She carefully squeezes a pipette and designs the cookies with colored icing that matches the designs of both her and the other heroes of Paris.

Heroes' Day was the next day, so Marinette figured that it wouldn't hurt to make several batches of cookies that she could bring to a party that's going to be held at Le Grand Paris. After finishing her design on the last cookie, Marinette hears the front door open. Luka soon walks into the kitchen after setting his guitar case down. Marinette smiles and kisses him. Luka happily kisses her back.

"Hey. How was band practice?"

Luka smiles as Marinette starts to pack the latest batch of cookies up.

"It was good. Something interesting happened before practice started. Jule pulled me aside and told me that she's planning to propose to Rose."

Marinette grins and holds her hands to her mouth to hold back a squeal of excitement.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for them. I would say that I hope Rose says yes, but knowing her, she will."

Luka chuckles and nods in agreement before glancing around at the various mixing bowls and baking sheets littering the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?"

Luka watches her slide another tray of unbaked cookie dough into the oven before noticing that she's wearing something new beneath her apron. All he can see is a mix of black, teal, and cyan in what appears to be a scaled pattern. A glance at the back allows him to see a pair of fangs connected to a mask.

Luka quickly realizes that what she's wearing is a hoodie based on his superhero identity. For some reason, seeing Marinette in the oversized hoodie causes his heart to beat faster and he can't help picturing himself picking her up and fucking her on the table while having her keep the hoodie on.

Luka soon takes a deep breath to distract himself from thinking about it before accepting the mixing bowl that Marinette hands to him. The next few hours seem to fly by with Marinette baking and decorating a few more batches with Luka's help. Luka lets out an almost inaudible sigh of relief when Marinette happily declares that they're done after packing up the last of the cookies.

Luka smiles at her before washing his hands to rid them of the smudges of flour he's accumulated in the last couple of hours. Luka's resolve not to indulge in his earlier fantasy wears down further as he follows Marinette to their room and it's when he and Marinette are getting ready for bed that his willpower caves. Marinette removes her leggings and the sight of Marinette's bare legs catches Luka's attention.

He moves in front of her and Marinette looks up at him. Luka places his hands on Marinette's shoulders and backs her up against the wall before shoving his lips against hers. Marinette smiles into the kiss, her eyes closing. Luka's hands move to cup Marinette's cheeks and he runs his tongue along her bottom lip.

Marinette opens her mouth and Luka immediately moves his tongue against hers. Marinette moans and grips his hair with both hands. Luka's hand slides down her side before stopping on her hip as he stops kissing her to catch his breath. Marinette can feel Luka's hard cock through his clothes and feels herself throb between her legs.

Luka hungrily kisses Marinette again before picking her up and laying her down on the bed. Marinette's breathing speeds up as Luka kisses all over her neck while sliding his hands up under the hoodie. He moves his hands to her back and easily unfastens her bra.

Luka quickly grabs the undergarment and pulls it out before tossing it away. Marinette reaches down and cups Luka's cock before slowly rubbing. Luka shudders and kisses her neck once more before moving away. He removes all but his underwear. As he does, Marinette smiles excitedly and teasingly lifts the bottom of the hoodie until her breasts are exposed, allowing Luka to freely see her perked, pink nipples.

Luka's eyes remain on her, the usual bright blue of his irises now darkened. He gently rubs himself through his underwear, enjoying the little show that Marinette is putting on for him. Marinette gets a slight shiver as she notices Luka's intense stare and the lustful gleam in his eyes. Luka gets onto the bed and pushes the hoodie up before kissing down Marinette's stomach.

Marinette watches him, her cheeks flushed as he pulls her panties down her legs before taking them off of her. Marinette bites her lip as Luka spreads her legs. He presses a kiss to her knee before slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb. Marinette lets out a pleasured gasp and arches her back slightly.

Luka teasingly moves his hand lower and brushes over her entrance before slowly pushing a finger in. Marinette moans and eagerly moves her hips but Luka uses his free hand to hold her still, a silent command to not move. Marinette obeys and simply trembles as Luka crooks his finger upwards.

A quiet whine escapes Marinette as Luka's finger brushes against her g-spot. Luka smiles and massages the sensitive spot firmly. Marinette moans and her eyes tightly shut as Luka pushes another finger into her. Marinette rolls her hips as he moves his fingers in and out of her and she starts to beg.

"Please, Luka. I need you."

Luka massages her g-spot again before speaking, his voice slightly deeper.

"Tell me what you need."

Marinette moans shakily before quietly answering, desperation in her voice.

"I need your cock in me. Please, Luka."

Luka smiles and leans up to kiss her. Marinette kisses back before Luka turns her onto her front. Luka removes his underwear and rests his hands on top of Marinette's after leaning over her, his chest pressed to her back. Luka then reaches down and holds his cock before pushing the head of it into Marinette.

After a brief moment of staying still, Luka nibbles on Marinette's earlobe before roughly shoving his hips forward. Marinette pants heavily while occasionally letting out soft moans as Luka thrusts into her slowly. Luka chuckles and shoves his cock fully into her before grinding. Marinette whimpers and clenches around him. Luka intertwines his fingers with hers and slowly grinds for the next few seconds, enjoying Marinette's whimpers and moans. Marinette whines and Luka presses a kiss to her cheek before starting to move in and out of her with slow, hard thrusts.

Marinette bites her lip and moans quietly. The sound causes Luka to groan and his thrusts speed up slightly. Luka keeps up the pace for several minutes, loving how vocal Marinette is becoming the longer he continues. Luka's thrusts suddenly come to a stop and he pulls out of her before laying on his back.

Marinette straddles him and firmly presses her lips against his while reaching down to gently grip Luka's cock. She strokes it for a few seconds before holding it still and sinking down onto it. Luka lovingly watches Marinette move her body up and down as she starts to slowly ride him. Luka runs his hands under the hoodie and gently pinches her nipples, causing Marinette to pant heavily and release soft sounds of pleasure.

Marinette rides Luka for a couple of minutes before stopping, her legs burning slightly with exhaustion. Luka rubs her thighs before gripping her hips and planting his feet firmly against the bed. He begins to quickly slam his cock in and out of Marinette. She cries out and plants her hands on his chest to maintain her balance as Luka starts to fuck her hard.

Luka grunts quietly as he watches Marinette's body bounce with the force of his thrusts. Marinette reaches down and rubs her clit with one hand while moaning Luka's name. Luka grips her hips tighter and groans as he starts to feel close. Marinette starts to feel the same and rocks her hips. Luka sits up and kisses her before panting against her neck.

"Cum for me, beautiful."

It only takes a few more thrusts before Marinette lets out a scream and her entire body tenses up. Luka groans and thrusts a few more times before cumming into Marinette. Marinette's body shakes slightly as she pants and Luka gently eases her off of his cock before laying her down.

Luka lays on his side and slowly pushes the hoodie up as he runs his hand over her side. He enjoys the trail of goosebumps that follow in his hand's path. After a few minutes, Marinette moves and lays her head on Luka's chest before putting an arm across his stomach. Luka smiles and rests a hand on Marinette's lower back. The two fall into a comfortable silence before Marinette dozes off. She quietly snores and Luka softly kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes and following her into sleep.


	8. Prompt 8 - Marc and Nathaniel

Nathaniel stands in front of the microwave and watches the popcorn bag spinning while nervously fidgeting. He was over at Marc's for their weekly movie night and all was going as it usually does, save for one thing. The touches that Nathaniel expects from Marc have been becoming bolder as of recent and Nathaniel knows that Marc wants to explore the physical side of their relationship.

But Nathaniel has been shying away from it, his nerves getting the better of him. Every time that Marc hinted at wanting to continue during one of their make-out sessions, Nathaniel's thoughts would get saturated with doubt, and Marc would always reassure him and tell him that it was okay if Nathaniel didn't feel ready to do more. Before he gets too lost in his thoughts, Nathaniel is quickly snapped out of thinking about his predicament by the loud beeping of the microwave.

The redhead goes through the motions of putting the popcorn into a large bowl that had been next to the microwave before heading to the living room where Marc is waiting for him. Marc smiles as Nathaniel sits next to him on the couch and leans against Nathaniel's side like he always does when the two cuddle on the couch.

Nathaniel puts an arm across Marc's shoulders and turns his attention to the movie right as Marc presses play. The two spend the next hour quietly watching the movie and sharing popcorn. When the credits roll, Marc sits up and stretches his arms above his head before looking at Nathaniel. Marc is surprised to see the redhead watching him with an expression that Marc can't seem to fathom.

"Nath, are you alright?"

Nathaniel's expression turns to one of mild embarrassment at having been caught staring at Marc.

"Yeah. I just have something on my mind is all."

Marc smiles softly and rests a hand on top of Nathaniel's.

"You can tell me anything, you know. If something's bothering you, I want to help you."

The sincerity in Marc's voice nearly causes Nathaniel to tear up but he takes a deep breath before gathering his thoughts.

"I was wondering if we could try being intimate again."

Marc's smile remains soft and he leans in before sweetly pressing his lips against Nathaniel's.

"Of course."

With that being said, Marc stands up and holds his hand out to Nathaniel. The redhead takes it, having complete trust in Marc. The two slowly but surely make their way to Marc's room but get distracted several times during the small journey with hastily shared kisses and hands briefly exploring each other's bodies. Once in Marc's room, Nathaniel sits down on the edge of the bed and watches Marc get onto his knees between his legs.

Marc slowly unbuckles Nathaniel's belt before unzipping his pants. Nathaniel lifts his hips slightly and allows Marc to pull them down. Marc tugs Nathaniel's pants and underwear down in one go, leaving the redhead completely naked. Nathaniel breathes deeply as the cool air of the room hits his skin and looks at Marc. Marc smiles reassuringly and slowly rubs Nathaniel's inner thigh before pressing a soft kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"Let me know if you get overwhelmed."

Nathaniel swallows nervously before nodding. Marc smiles softly before leaning down and gently kissing Nathaniel's thighs. The feeling of Marc's soft lips against his skin helps Nathaniel relax and he can feel himself starting to get aroused. Marc gently grips Nathaniel's cock and gives it a couple of slow strokes.

Nathaniel's chest rises and falls quickly as he starts to breathe heavily. Marc starts to kiss up the length of Nathaniel's cock before taking the head into his mouth. Nathaniel watches Marc, incredibly turned on by the sight of Marc on his knees with the redhead's cock in his mouth. Marc circles the head of Nathaniel's cock with his tongue before taking more of the thick length into his mouth.

Marc moans around Nathaniel's cock and the redhead fights the urge to thrust his hips. Marc slowly starts to move his head up and down while loosely gripping the base of Nathaniel's cock. Nathaniel's knuckles turn white as he tightly clenches his hands into fists. Marc moves his head slowly for a couple of minutes, enjoying the feeling of Nathaniel's cock swelling as the redhead becomes harder.

Nathaniel's stomach tenses and he feels heat gathering in his stomach, causing him to tug on Marc's hair as a warning. Marc only moves his head down further and Nathaniel groans loudly as he cums into Marc's mouth. Nathaniel is surprised and oddly aroused as Marc swallows all of Nathaniel's release.

Marc allows Nathaniel's softening cock to slip out of his mouth and he smiles up at Nathaniel, his cheeks flushed. Nathaniel smiles back before leaning down and passionately kissing Marc, who kisses back while running his hands up Nathaniel's thighs. As Marc starts to stand up, Nathaniel notices that he's hard and swallows nervously before standing up as well. He gently pushes Marc so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed before getting onto his knees.

Nathaniel unfastens Marc's pants, his hands trembling slightly due to his mix of excitement and anxiety. Nathaniel slowly pulls Marc's pants and underwear down. Marc patiently watches Nathaniel, allowing the redhead to take things at a slow pace. Nathaniel takes a deep breath before sticking his tongue and timidly running it over the head of Marc's cock.

Marc exhales quietly and rests a hand on Nathaniel's head. Nathaniel moves his tongue again, firmer this time and Marc's eyes close as his expression becomes one of pleasure. Glancing up at Marc, Nathaniel can feel his stomach tense slightly as he takes in how Marc looks absolutely wrecked. His hair is a mess from when Nathaniel had pulled it and his lips are slightly swollen from how hard Nathaniel had kissed him and most likely from when his lips had been stretched around the redhead's cock.

Feeling a rush of confidence, Nathaniel takes more of Marc's cock into his mouth. Marc moans and pants while watching Nathaniel start to slowly move his head. Marc moans quietly for the next few minutes as Nathaniel's movements become more sure. It's when Marc begins to feel a familiar tightening of his muscles that he forces himself to push through his stupor of arousal.

"W-wait."

Marc gently pulls on Nathaniel's hair to get his attention. Nathaniel stops and pulls his head up before looking at Marc, wondering if maybe he did something wrong. Marc smiles at Nathaniel, his eyes bright with excitement, and Nathaniel finds himself wishing that he had his sketchbook so that he could immortalize Marc's expression on paper. Marc thoughtfully chews his lip before speaking.

"Do you, um, want to keep going? You can fuck me. If you want to, that is."

Nathaniel's gaze wanders across Marc's body and the redhead's cock twitches slightly as he begins to imagine how it would feel to be inside of Marc. After a short span of silence, Nathaniel quietly clears his throat and nods before kissing Marc. Nathaniel quickly gets onto the bed.

Marc puts his arms around Nathaniel and kisses him while quietly moaning. The sound causes Nathaniel's arousal to intensify and the redhead grinds his hips against Marc's. The man beneath him moans again before sitting up. Marc quickly heads to the bathroom, shortly returning with a bottle of lube.

Nathaniel's face becomes hot as the reality of what's about to happen sinks in but unlike before when he would want to stop, he finds himself not wanting to back down this time. Sure, he feels nervous, but he can also feel excitement because he loves Marc and he wants to do this with him.

Marc starts to strip and carelessly tosses his clothes to the floor. Nathaniel watches and silently admires Marc's body before removing the rest of his own clothes. Marc sits down on the bed next to Nathaniel before laying down comfortably. Nathaniel watches with interest as Marc lubes up one of his own fingers. Marc bites his lip before pressing a finger in. Nathaniel slowly strokes himself while watching Marc slowly move the slick digit in and out of himself.

It takes Marc several minutes, but once he has three fingers comfortably pressed inside of himself, he removes them and looks at Nathaniel who's eyes are locked onto Marc, his gaze one of longing. Marc sits up and kisses Nathaniel before laying back, bringing Nathaniel to lay on top of him.

The two lovingly kiss each other for a few seconds before Nathaniel sits up. He glances questioningly at Marc who immediately understands the silent request that Nathaniel's making. Marc nods and Nathaniel spreads lube all over his cock before pressing the head of it against Marc's entrance.

It takes more effort than usual but when Nathaniel pushes into Marc, he grips Marc's hips at the intense tightness around his cock. Nathaniel carefully pushes until his hips are flush with Marc's ass. The two quietly pant in unison and Nathaniel kisses Marc in between breaths.

Marc kisses back, his hands slowly running over Nathaniel's shoulders. Once the two are more situated, Nathaniel gently moves his hips back before pressing forward. Nathaniel groans quietly and the sound intertwines with the moan that Marc releases. Nathaniel does the movement again and Marc quietly cries out, his cock leaking precum.

Nathaniel continues to gently thrust in and out of Marc who passionately kisses Nathaniel. Once Nathaniel feels comfortable with it, he chances thrusting his hips harder. Marc moans loudly and Nathaniel starts to fuck Marc faster. Nathaniel groans as he feels his stomach starting to tighten and he notices Marc's untouched cock drip more precum onto his stomach.

Nathaniel reaches down and strokes Marc's cock in time with his thrusts, wanting Marc to cum with him. Marc's face flushes a deep red and he moans loudly before releasing onto his stomach. Nathaniel's thrusts become quick and uncoordinated before he groans loudly while cumming into Marc.

Marc trembles and tightly holds onto Nathaniel as he feels Nathaniel's cum spill into him. Nathaniel breathes heavily and collapses onto Marc as the aftershocks of his orgasm tear through him. Nathaniel presses lazy kisses to Marc's neck for the next couple of minutes before pulling out of Marc.

A stream of cum drips out of Marc's ass and Nathaniel goes to get a towel from the bathroom. He quickly returns and wipes the cum from Marc's stomach before placing the cloth underneath him. Marc lovingly watches Nathaniel and smiles when Nathaniel's eyes meet his. Nathaniel smiles back and lays next to Marc before putting his arms around him. Marc lays his head on Nathaniel's chest and relaxes as Nathaniel's fingers go through his hair. The two fall into a comfortable silence and a few minutes later when Marc heads to the bathroom to clean up and offers for Nathaniel to join him, Nathaniel doesn't hesitate and follows the love of his life.


	9. Prompt 8 - Rose and Juleka

Rose and Juleka unlock the door to their apartment and head inside. Rose smiles and hangs her purse up before kicking off her heels and heading to the living room. After locking the door, Juleka follows her girlfriend and sits next to the blonde on the couch. Rose glances at Juleka and her eyes become drawn to the taller woman's lips.

They had been out at a bar for a few hours that evening and the time that the two had spent together was filled with flirty glances and tension that Rose was sure was entirely sexual. Rose had been wanting to take things further with Juleka for a couple of weeks now, but Rose hasn't mentioned anything to her because she wasn't sure if Juleka would think that Rose was moving too quickly.

The blonde was slightly nervous since she hadn't been intimate with another woman before, but her anxiety about it was nothing compared to her love for Juleka, so the blonde didn't feel too bothered by the thought of touching Juleka or having Juleka touch her. She was more excited than anything.

Rose continues to gaze longingly at Juleka's lips and the more she does, the more she feels an urge swelling up. The small amount of alcohol flowing through Rose's system allows her to feel bolder than usual and she firmly presses her lips against Juleka's, hoping that the taller woman will understand what she wants. Juleka does and stops kissing Rose to look at her with a serious expression although Rose can see the want in Juleka's gaze.

"Are you sure, Rose?"

Rose smiles before giving her answer.

"Yes."

Juleka smiles back and leans down before kissing Rose and running a hand up her side. Rose kisses back and whimpers quietly when Juleka gently grabs one of Rose's breasts. Juleka starts to carefully squeeze the small mound before tugging Rose's dress down a little, allowing her breasts to be exposed.

Rose blushes as Juleka lowers her head and flicks her tongue over one of the small, pink nubs. Rose's hands end up gripping Juleka's long strands and the taller woman closes her lips around Rose's nipple while running one of her hands down Rose's stomach.

When Juleka's hand reaches the bottom of Rose's dress she pulls it up and allows her hand to teasingly rub over Rose's lacy panties. As Juleka glances down, she notices that the color of Rose's underwear is black and the fact that the blonde had worn something that was no doubt for Juleka had the taller woman's skin breaking out in goosebumps.

Juleka's hand slides into Rose's panties and she runs her fingers between the lips of Rose's pussy before rubbing her clit. Rose whimpers loudly and her hips buck slightly as Juleka touches her. Juleka continues to slowly rub Rose's clit before pressing a finger into her.

Rose moans and wetness quickly coats Juleka's finger. The taller woman grips one of Rose's breasts and soon pushes another finger into her. Rose pants heavily and she moves her hips, fucking herself on Juleka's fingers. Juleka gently thrusts her fingers into Rose and enjoys the loud moans that Rose makes.

After a few minutes, Juleka lays Rose on her back and pulls the blonde's soaked panties off. She kisses down her stomach before reaching the area between the blonde's legs. Rose watches with anticipation as Juleka's head lowers. Juleka softly runs her tongue over Rose's clit before taking it into her mouth. Rose pants loudly and lightly grinds her hips, wanting more.

Juleka smiles, pleased by the reaction, and gently sucks before running her tongue over the sensitive nub. Rose grips Juleka's hair tightly and shakily moans. Juleka uses a free hand and places it between her own legs before pushing two fingers into herself while using her thumb to rub her own clit.

Juleka spends the next few minutes running her tongue over Rose's clit and moving her fingers in and out of the shorter woman. Juleka moans and fingers herself faster as she feels Rose tighten up around her fingers. After a few seconds, Rose cries out Juleka's name and the small blonde's thighs tense as she cums.

Juleka moans as she herself cums on her own fingers and wetness drips onto her hand. After one last gentle kiss against Rose's clit, Juleka smiles up at Rose while quietly panting. The taller woman pulls her fingers out of herself before kissing Rose's stomach. Rose smiles back and sits up before pulling Juleka into a loving kiss. The taller woman happily kisses back for a few seconds before pulling back. Rose quickly breaks the silence.

"Do you want to do more?"

Juleka smiles and kisses Rose again.

"Not tonight, but soon. I promise."

Juleka is relieved when Rose smiles and nods. Juleka suddenly picks up the smaller woman and carries her to their room before carefully laying her down. Juleka smiles and kisses Rose's forehead before undressing her. Then Juleka removes her own clothes and joins Rose in bed. Juleka pulls the blanket up over them before cuddling with Rose. The blonde cuddles back and the two quickly doze off.


	10. Prompt 25 - Luka, Marinette, and Adrien

Marinette frantically kisses Adrien while he runs his hands along her body. Marinette quickly becomes fully aroused from Adrien's hands caressing her exposed skin and she pants heavily while grinding down on Adrien's lap. The blonde groans quietly and grips Marinette's hips tightly. Marinette continues to kiss Adrien and grinds down again. As the two firmly rub their bodies against each other, they are unaware of the fact that Luka has arrived back from running errands. The musician quietly hums while taking out his keys and unlocking the door.

Upon stepping inside, he notices the empty living room, and a quick peek into the kitchen reveals that room to be empty as well. Before Luka can call out Marinette's name, he hears faint moaning coming from the direction of the bedroom. Luka quietly walks down the hallway, the sounds growing louder with each step he takes. Luka stops in front of the closed door and slowly opens it. Marinette pants heavily and arches her back as Adrien roughly thrusts up into her.

The blonde grunts and quickly buries himself into Marinette over and over, the woman's moans encouraging him. Marinette looks up as the door opens and the sight of her boyfriend in the doorway causes her to freeze. Adrien stops moving when he notices that Marinette goes still and he looks around Marinette to see Luka with an unreadable expression. Marinette clambers off of Adrien's lap and holds a blanket to cover herself, her eyes filled with panic.

"Luka, I didn't know that you would be home so soon."

Luka steps further into the room before closing it behind him, his face still blank. Marinette watches his expression, waiting for anger. Luka was usually an understanding person, but this was not something that Marinette could see Luka being okay with. She nervously holds her breath as Luka approaches the bed, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with intent.

Adrien nervously watches as well, suspecting that the older man was no doubt about to start an altercation. Luka stops beside the bed and simply stares at Adrien and Marinette. With one quick motion, Luka grips Marinette's face before roughly kissing her, much to Adrien's surprise. Luka pulls back after a few seconds and lustfully gazes into Marinette's eyes.

"I want you to continue what you were doing. I want to watch him fuck you."

The commanding tone that Luka uses causes Marinette to whimper quietly and nod before straddling Adrien. She pauses and looks at Luka who motions for her to keep going. Marinette quickly sinks back onto Adrien's cock before starting to move her body up and down. Luka speaks up after a few seconds.

"Tell him how good it feels."

Luka pulls out his cock and slowly strokes himself while watching Marinette bounce on Adrien's lap. Marinette moans and pants as she moves quickly.

"It feels so good, Adrien!"

Luka continues to stroke himself as the sounds on skin meeting skin fill the room. It doesn't take long for Luka to undress and join the pair on the bed. He pulls Marinette off of Adrien's lap and hungrily kisses her before ordering her to get onto her hands and knees.

Marinette does, Luka's orders making her wetter. Adrien gets behind Marinette and slowly slides his cock back into her. Luka gets onto his knees in front of Marinette. She grips Luka's cock before moving her head down to take it into her mouth. Marinette moans around Luka's cock as Adrien thrusts into her, her ass bouncing from the force behind his movements.

Luka bites his lip, enjoying the sight of Adrien's cock moving in and out of Marinette. Marinette pulls her mouth off of Luka's cock just as Adrien leans over and kisses her shoulder. The blonde then leans down further and takes the head of Luka's cock into his mouth. Luka quietly groans before carefully thrusting up.

Adrien moans and continues to thrust into Marinette while allowing Luka to fuck his face. Marinette whimpers and moves back against Adrien's hips. After a few seconds, Adrien leans up to catch his breath. Luka waits for the blonde to take a few breaths before pulling him into a passionate kiss. As the two men kiss and moan into each other's mouths, Marinette begins to suck Luka's cock again.

After spending a few minutes fucking Marinette, Adrien pulls out and switches places with Luka. The older man stands at the edge of the bed and moves Marinette onto her back before placing one of her legs over his shoulder. Marinette moans quietly as Luka rubs the head of his cock over her clit before pushing his cock into her.

Adrien kneels next to Marinette's head and holds his cock while rubbing the head against Marinette's lips. Marinette opens her mouth and allows Adrien to slowly push his cock past her lips. Luka slowly thrusts into Marinette, teasing her. She whines and tries moving her hips.

"You're so sexy the way you're so eager for me to fuck you harder."

Marinette moans from the words and Luka grips her leg tighter before starting to roughly thrust into her. Marinette cries out around Adrien's cock and the blonde groans before moving his hips. It only takes a couple of minutes before Adrien starts to feel on the brink of his release. He moans before forcing out a warning.

"I'm cumming."

Marinette moves her head faster and moans as she feels Adrien's cum fill her mouth. She stays still as Adrien gasps loudly, his orgasm taking over him. The blonde pants and slowly pulls his cock out of Marinette's mouth. She swallows Adrien's cum before taking a deep breath. Adrien pants and sits down beside her as Luka begins to move his hips faster. Marinette whimpers loudly and she pulls Luka into a kiss before murmuring against his lips.

"I'm so close."

Luka fervidly kisses Marinette back and her loud moan is muffled as she cums. Luka groans and cums right after, releasing into Marinette. Adrien rubs Marinette's shoulders as she pants heavily. Luka carefully pulls out of her and grabs a nearby towel to wipe away his cum as it starts to drip out of Marinette's pussy. Once he's able to think clearly, Luka softly smiles and hugs Marinette and Adrien.

"I hope that was okay."

Adrien smiles and kisses Luka before reassuring him.

"It was more than okay. It was everything that I imagined."

Luka smiles, satisfied with the answer, and turns to his other partner.

"How was it for you?"

Marinette smiles and kisses Luka softly, the touch of their lips lasting a few seconds.

"It was great."

When Marinette and Adrien had discussed their fantasy with Luka, the older man had been understanding and open to the idea of coming home and "catching" Marinette with Adrien. The three had agreed that they were all comfortable with doing the fantasy and had chosen a day in which to enact it. Marinette smiles as she watches her boyfriends share tender kisses before joining in. She deeply loved both men and wanted nothing more than to always have them, just like this.


	11. Prompt 21 - Adrien and Marinette

The room is filled with whirring as Marinette carefully slides the fabric beneath the needle of her sewing machine. After a few minutes of adding finishing touches to her surprise for Adrien, she smiles and looks over the finished product. With a sense of excitement filling her, she tucks the outfit away into a drawer before heading to the kitchen where Adrien is just finishing his morning cup of coffee.

The blonde smiles and Marinette kisses him before making breakfast for the two of them. The next hour is spent with Adrien and Marinette eating breakfast together before Adrien leaves to attend a photo shoot. Adrien kisses her goodbye and once the blonde is out the door, Marinette begins to get things set up.

Lately, for Adrien and her, things in the bedroom had been off. The sex was still good, but things were a little strained at times, and it was because of a moment between the two that had happened months prior. Adrien had been hinting many times that he wanted to see Marinette in a uniform or something similar whenever they would be in the middle of sex.

Marinette had been honest and told Adrien that wearing something like that wasn't something that she felt comfortable with. Adrien had understood, but Marinette could see the hint of dejection in his eyes and she felt bad. Since then, she had put more thought into what he had told her and found the idea more appealing as time went on.

Marinette happily hums to herself as she goes around the kitchen, a mixing bowl in her hands. For the next few hours, she makes a cake and allows it to cool before spreading Adrien's favorite frosting on it and elegantly writing a 'Happy Birthday' onto the round, one-tier cake. After finishing decorating the cake by adding a border around the base of it, Marinette carefully moves the cake onto a stand before placing the dome over it.

She then heads to her and Adrien's room to begin setting up his birthday surprise. Marinette gets the outfit that she finished earlier that morning. She completely undresses before putting the uniform on. She checks herself out in the mirror and smiles as she admires the outfit.

Marinette then sets a few candles around the bedroom before lighting each one. As the various aromas fill the room, she relaxes and situates herself on the bed before checking the time. Adrien would soon be home, so all she had to do was wait. She carefully puts a blindfold on before sitting quietly, feeling excited and nervous for Adrien to return.

.

.

.

Adrien hangs his coat up and walks further into the living room before stopping in his tracks. He smells the air and quickly recognizes that the apartment is filled with the smell of burning candles. He follows the scent and it leads him to the door of his and Marinette's bedroom.

His curiosity rising, Adrien opens the door and the sight that greets him causes him to freeze up in the doorway. Marinette is sitting on her knees in the center of the bed, a blindfold secured around her head and completely covering her eyes. Adrien's gaze roams across Marinette's exposed flesh before he pays close attention to what she's wearing.

She's wearing a pleated skirt that goes to her mid-thigh, a matching midriff top, and a pair of black, lacy thigh-high tights. But what really captures Adrien's attention is the clothing's design. The top and skirt are red and covered in black spots. Adrien's breath hitches for a second as he can feel heat building throughout his body.

After closing the door, the blonde approaches the bed and lays a hand on Marinette's cheek before softly pressing his lips against hers. One of Marinette's hands raises and rests on top of his as she kisses back. The kisses quickly become heated and Marinette's lips part when Adrien runs his tongue over them.

The blonde immediately moves his tongue into Marinette's mouth and he groans as he pushes his tongue against hers. Marinette moans in response and she allows him to dominate the kiss. Adrien then sits on the edge of the bed and he lays Marinette over his lap before slowly pushing her skirt up, revealing her bare ass. The blonde's arousal spikes as he realizes that she's not wearing any panties. He slowly rubs the pale, smooth skin before slapping it hard. Marinette gasps loudly and Adrien slaps her ass again, causing her to moan quietly.

"You like it when I spank you, don't you?"

Marinette nods and moans again when Adrien's hand comes down hard onto her other ass cheek. Marinette whines and after a few more slaps, Adrien gently rubs the reddened skin. The blonde then carefully moves Marinette onto the bed and strips himself before sitting on the edge of the bed again.

Adrien positions Marinette on her knees so that she's straddling his lap before tugging on the knot holding her top closed. It easily comes undone and the top quickly reveals that Marinette is not wearing a bra either. Adrien's cock hardens more and he runs a hand up Marinette's thigh before brushing his fingers between her legs.

"You're so wet, princess. You must want me so bad."

Marinette blushes and bites her lip as Adrien's fingers rub against her.

"I do. I've been thinking about this all day, but I haven't touched myself."

Adrien smirks and kisses her.

"Good girl."

Adrien's praise causes the throbbing between Marinette's legs to intensify and when his fingers push into her, she grips his shoulder and fights to keep herself up. Adrien slowly moves his fingers, enjoying the way that Marinette's pussy clenches around them.

Marinette pants loudly and Adrien moves his fingers faster causing her to whimper and move her hips. After a few minutes of using his fingers to tease her, Adrien pulls them out and holds his cock before pressing the head of it against Marinette's entrance. She wastes no time and sinks down onto it, moaning the entire time she does.

Adrien pants as she starts to ride him and he rests his hands on her thighs, just watching her body as she moves. Adrien sucks and gently teases Marinette's nipple with his teeth while massaging her other breast. She whines and moves her body faster. Adrien moans and the sound is enough to make Marinette feel so close to the edge. As her breath quickens and she feels her stomach tightening, Adrien grips her hips and stops her movements.

Marinette nearly cries out as she's denied her orgasm, but Adrien's tight grip reminds her that he's in control and that she trusts him. She remains still until her orgasm is staved off and Adrien lets go of her hips, giving her the chance to move again. Marinette immediately does and quickly moves her body. Adrien stops her from cumming a few more times until Marinette's body is trembling slightly. Marinette pants and begins to beg, her cheeks entirely red from the pleasure.

"Adrien...please."

Adrien kisses her and gently grinds, teasing Marinette.

"Tell me what you want."

Marinette whines and her throat tightens slightly before she answers in a desperate tone.

"I want to cum all over your cock! I need it! Please!"

Adrien kisses her neck and nips before whispering in her ear.

"Since you've been such a good girl, you can cum now."

Marinette passionately kisses him and Adrien kisses back before thrusting his hips. Marinette loudly cries out and puts her arms around him. Adrien quickly moves his cock in and out of her while reaching down and rubbing her clit. It's not long until Marinette's legs tremble and her grip on Adrien's hair tightens.

Adrien's movements don't stop and he watches her face turn a darker shade of red. Marinette's body goes still and she screams as she cums hard. Adrien groans loudly as Marinette clenches around his cock and the tight grip causes him to thrust a few more times before cumming into Marinette.

Adrien tiredly reaches up and undoes the blindfold, allowing the strip of fabric to fall away from Marinette's eyes. Adrien rests his forehead against Marinette's and lovingly gazes into her eyes while softly caressing her thighs. Marinette softly smiles and lays a hand on Adrien's cheek.

"I love you."

Adrien's face warms and his heart does the same as he smiles back at Marinette.

"I love you too."

The two exchange a few more soft kisses before cleaning themselves up and falling into a comfortable silence as they simply cuddle. For the rest of the night, the two have a relaxing dinner and enjoy some of the cake that Marinette had prepared earlier in the day before cuddling on the couch. Marinette feels so relieved the whole time that the tension is gone and she relishes the fact that Adrien's smile hasn't faltered at all for the entire evening.


	12. Lost Bet - Marc and Nathaniel

Nathaniel watches with bated breath as Kim and Alix both get into position at the end of the pool opposite to where a large group of his friends are divided about who is going to win. Earlier in the week, Kim had challenged Alix to a swimming race and the shorter woman had agreed.

Nathaniel is rooting for Alix, but Marc is sure that Kim will win given his years in school that were spent swimming. The buzzer suddenly goes off and both Alix and Kim dive into the water before beginning to swim to the opposite end of the pool. Nathaniel's cheers for Alix are drowned out by everyone else's cheers, but when Kim gets further ahead, it becomes obvious to Nathaniel that his best friend isn't winning this time.

Kim reaches the end of the pool a good thirty seconds before Alix and he pulls himself up out of the water before whooping loudly, an excited look on his face. Alix soon reaches the end of the pool and she accepts the hand that Kim offers her. Once on her feet, Alix chuckles and looks at Kim.

"Don't let it go to your head too much. I'll beat you next time for sure."

After some good-natured teasing between the two, everyone disperses and Nathaniel heads outside with Marc, who's smiling. It's then that the words exchanged between the two prior to the match come back to the forefront of Nathaniel's thoughts. Marc and Nathaniel had both agreed to a bet.

If Kim won the race, Nathaniel would have to do anything Marc wanted and if Alix won, Marc would have to do the same for Nathaniel. Marc happily discusses normal things during their ride home, not once mentioning the wager they had made. Once they walk inside their home, Nathaniel's resolve breaks and he stops walking.

"So, what is it that I have to do?"

Marc stops as well and turns to look at Nathaniel. The brunette simply smiles and Nathaniel can clearly see the excitement lurking in Marc's gaze.

"Just wait here."

Nathaniel fidgets in place as he waits for Marc to return. After a few minutes, Marc walks back into the living room and smiles at Nathaniel.

"Just go to our room. You'll see what you have to do."

Nathaniel nods and heads to his and Marc's room, thoughts racing through his head as to what Marc has in mind. Nathaniel walks into the room and his jaw nearly drops as he looks at the maid dress laid out on his and Marc's bed. Shaking his head in disbelief, he walks over and picks up the dress before noticing the pair of panties, stockings, and flats laid on the bed as well.

Nathaniel blushes faintly and grumbles to himself before removing his current choice of clothing and putting the stockings on. He quickly notices the small egg-shaped vibrator. Nathaniel picks it up and looks it over, noticing the small almost antenna like part sticking off one end. He narrows his eyes when he notices that it has no button.

Nathaniel sighs and puts the dress on before inserting the vibrator and putting the lacy underwear on. He then notices a note laying on the bed. The redhead picks it up and quickly reads the short message.

'Have fun cleaning ;)'

Nathaniel chuckles and has a feeling that the next couple of hours aren't going to be easy. He sets the note back down before heading to the kitchen. Along the way, he glances at Marc, who's typing on his laptop, before starting to rinse the few dirty dishes in the sink. Nathaniel rinses them all without incident.

Nathaniel then picks up a plate and starts to place it into the dishwasher when the vibrator buzzes to life and firmly presses against his prostate. He gasps loudly and barely catches the plate after losing his grip on it. With a half-hearted glare, he looks over his shoulder at Marc who's typing away on his laptop, seemingly uninterested but Nathaniel can see the mischievous gleam in his eyes and the playful grin he's trying to hide.

Nathaniel huffs and shakes his head before continuing to load the dishwasher. Leading up to him finishing, the vibrator is turned on two more times and Nathaniel suppresses a moan both times and resists the urge to move his hips. All the while, Marc is suppressing a laugh as he watches the redhead's reaction whenever he turns the toy on.

For the next hour, Marc continuously turns the toy on every few minutes, but he never puts it higher than the lowest setting. Marc sometimes leaves the toy on for half a minute and sometimes, for up to ten minutes. By the time that Nathaniel finishes cleaning, his face is flushed and he's panting with sweat covering his forehead.

Marc gets up after closing his laptop and he approaches Nathaniel. Marc smirks and reaches out to stroke Nathaniel's cock through his underwear. The redhead bites his lip to stifle a groan at the firm touch that's he been desperate for. Marc roughly kisses him before nipping at his lower lip.

Nathaniel moans quietly and Marc immediately moves his tongue against Nathaniel's. The redhead eagerly kisses back and walks backward as Marc carefully pushes him towards the couch, all without breaking the kiss. When the back of Nathaniel's knees hit the edge of the couch, he falls back and Marc straddles him.

The brunette continues to heatedly kiss Nathaniel, only stopping so that the two can get some air. Nathaniel pants as Marc starts to press soft kisses all over the redhead's exposed collarbones. Nathaniel quietly whines when Marc's teeth nip at his pale skin and when the brunette begins to suck, leaving marks all over Nathaniel's upper chest.

Nathaniel moves off of the couch and sinks onto his knees after Marc sits on the couch, his legs spread. Nathaniel quickly unfastens Marc's pants and pulls them down a little, only enough to free his half-hard cock. Marc exhales slowly as Nathaniel gently grips his cock before giving it a slow stroke.

Marc moans quietly and watches Nathaniel as he runs his tongue over the head before engulfing the brunette's cock with his mouth. Marc pants and grips Nathaniel's hair as the redhead moves his head up and down. Nathaniel slowly moves his head and drags his tongue along the length of Marc's cock, just how the brunette likes.

Nathaniel's loud moan is muffled as Marc presses the button, turning the vibrator onto the medium setting. Nathaniel moans continuously and the vibration of the sound around Marc's cock pushes him closer to cumming. The brunette moans and moves his hips, moving his cock in and out Nathaniel's mouth quickly.

Nathaniel keeps his head still and relaxes his throat as he allows Marc to fuck his face. After a couple of minutes, Marc stops and pants heavily while grabbing the remote. He presses another button and the vibrator switches to the highest setting. Nathaniel lets out a shaky moan and he feels his stomach muscles starting to tighten.

Nathaniel moans and trembles as he cums, the vibration finally pushing him over the edge. Nathaniel pulls his mouth off of Marc's cock but leaves the head in his mouth. The redhead starts to quickly stroke Marc's cock. Marc tugs Nathaniel's hair and releases in his mouth with a loud moan. Nathaniel swallows Marc's cum before pulling his mouth off the brunette's cock. The redhead squirms uncomfortably as he feels the stickiness coating the panties he's wearing. Marc notices and runs his fingers through Nathaniel's hair briefly, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Nathaniel smiles and kisses Marc softly.

"Yeah. Just made a mess is all."

Marc smiles back and gets up before taking Nathaniel's hand and carefully helping him to his feet.

"Well, how about we go get cleaned up?"

Nathaniel's smile widens slightly and he kisses Marc once more.

"Sounds good to me."


	13. Prompt 4 - Adrien and Marinette

Adrien opens his door with one hand, the other gripping a paper bag. He carefully makes his way inside, taking extra care not to jostle the items in the bag. He heads over to the couch and gently sets the bag down before removing its contents. He sets up candles around different parts of the room, making sure that they're not close to anything flammable. As he goes around lighting each one, he begins to recall the moment in which he had gotten the strange candles.

He had been out walking past a group of stores and one, in particular, had caught his eye. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen. The storefront had darkened windows that made it nearly impossible to see inside. Adrien's curiosity led him inside and he was greeted with the sight of dusty knick-knacks on shelves.

The blonde had slowly wandered through the strange store, just glancing over the various items for sale. Nothing was really catching his attention until he had noticed a box of old candles sitting next to the counter. The small sign taped to the front of the box indicated that the candles were only fifty cents each.

Adrien picked one off of the top and sniffed it, curious as to what it smelled like. The scent of jasmine quickly filled his nose and he smiled softly before picking up a few more of the candles, something about the scent captivating him. He made his way to the counter and set the candles down before waiting for someone to come over.

Quickly an older woman walked behind the counter and smiled at Adrien in a way that made him feel slightly uneasy. She started to press buttons on the old, dusty register that looked like it was from the early 1900s. Adrien had given her the exact amount after she told him his total.

The woman told him to enjoy his purchase as he left the store and he couldn't help the slight shiver that had gone down his spine at the way that she had said the words, like she knew something that he didn't. He had shaken his head to rid himself of the sense of foreboding and quietly walked home, enjoying the sunlight.

The memory of what had happened earlier is enough to creep Adrien out and he goes to make himself dinner after he lights the last candle. After a quick dinner, Adrien cleans up and walks through the living room, the pleasant aroma of the burning candles sending his mind into a state of ease.

He goes around the room and blows each one out before heading to his room. As he leaves the living room, he fails to notice the candles suddenly relight themselves. Adrien takes a quick shower and gets ready for bed, his body moving slowly as fatigue begins to overtake him. Adrien yawns and lays down before pulling the covers up and closing his eyes. It doesn't take long for Adrien's body to relax and for him to drift into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Adrien is jolted awake by a loud thud and he scrambles to sit up. Blinking as he struggles to see in the darkness of the room, he turns his attention to his alarm clock and reads the numbers displayed. To his confusion, it's 3:00 am. He hears another thud and wonders if he should call the police.

After a brief debate with himself, he decides against it and quietly gets out of bed. After standing up, Adrien notices a faint red glowing at the bottom of his door and quietly opens the door before peeking out. The hallway leading to the living room is filled with red light and he can smell the scent of the candles, but it's much stronger than it had been earlier.

With his heart pounding, Adrien slowly walks down the hallway, the light getting brighter the closer he gets to the living room. Adrien steps into the room and immediately stops in his tracks as he notices a woman standing in the center of the room. She's dressed in only a thong, a matching bra, and a pair of tall heels, much to Adrien's confusion.

But his attention is quickly drawn to the dark horns protruding from the top of her head and her dark hair that falls in messy waves all the way down to her lower back. The horns stand straight up and have a small curve at the top that points backward. Adrien suddenly notices something swishing behind the woman and he quickly realizes that it's a tail.

The blonde then looks at the woman's face to find that her blue eyes have a slight glow to them and that her pupils are slitted, much like a cat's. His gaze lowers and he can see that she's smiling, but all of her teeth are pointed. The sight causes Adrien to take a step back, his mind screaming at him to flee, but he can't help but get lost in the woman's stare.

The woman takes a step forward, her heel making a loud clicking sound as it collides with the floor. Adrien gulps nervously and steps back as the woman steps forward. This continues until the blonde's back meets the wall and a quick glance around him shows that he's got nowhere to go.

The woman stops once she's directly in front of Adrien and she raises a hand before slowly reaching towards him. The sight of the sharp nails at the end of each of her fingers causes Adrien to flinch away and close his eyes. This had to be a dream. There was just no way that what he was seeing could possibly be real.

Adrien awaits a touch from the unknown entity but when he doesn't feel anything, he opens to eyes to see her just staring at him. He's surprised to see her watching him as if she's captivated by him. He clears his throat and speaks, his voice wavering slightly with fear.

"W-who are you?"

The woman's smile grows and the sight of more of her sharp teeth causes Adrien's throat to tighten slightly as his fear worsens.

"You can call me Marinette."

Her voice comes out like a whisper, but Adrien hears her clearly. The woman speaks up again after a few seconds.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

The words cause Adrien's fear to lessen, but he remains uneasy, not knowing if he can believe her. He looks into her eyes and sees something akin to sincerity resting in her gaze. He simply nods, unable to bring himself to speak. Marinette glances around the apartment before looking at Adrien again.

"May I dwell here for the next few hours?"

Adrien's mind races as he attempts to process what's going on. Somehow, this woman, this creature had appeared in his apartment and she didn't want to hurt him. Instead, she wanted to stay for a short while. He quietly chuckles to himself and shakes his head. He's got to be dreaming, so he might as well just roll with it. He smiles and looks up at Marinette.

"Yes, you may."

Marinette thanks him before laying down on his couch. Adrien heads to his bedroom and returns to his bed while wondering why this dream seemed so real. It's when he walks into the living room later in the morning and gets a better look at Marinette that Adrien realizes that he wasn't dreaming.

Marinette is sleeping still and the sunlight peeking through the curtains allows Adrien to see her with better detail. Adrien leans down slightly to get a better look at her and he doesn't even have time to react before he's suddenly grabbed and pinned down to the floor. He looks up at Marinette who's pressing a hand against his chest, effectively holding him down.

She smirks and the voracious expression on her face has him fearing for his life. But Marinette simply moves until her head is level with Adrien's groin. She carefully grips the band of his pajama pants before tugging them down. Adrien's breathing picks up as Marinette's eyes are drawn to his cock. She grins and snaps her fingers.

Adrien wonders why she did but the reasoning becomes apparent when he tries to move his hands, only to find himself unable to. Marinette bites her lip before running her long, serpent-like tongue over Adrien's cock. The blonde groans and arches his hips slightly. Marinette soon takes the head of Adrien's cock into her mouth, her hand rubbing the rest of his length.

Marinette's glowing blue eyes stay locked onto Adrien as she takes his cock further into her mouth. Adrien groans at the intense heat that's surrounding his cock. It's almost hot enough to hurt, but it feels good at the same time. Marinette moans, the sound sounding so obscene that it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Adrien's cock. Adrien moans loudly and thrusts his hips.

Marinette moans again and starts to quickly move her head. Adrien cries out and his hands tug against the invisible restraints that are thankfully not seeming to cause him any harm. She continues to move her head, one of her free hands running down his thigh. The feeling of her claws dragging over his skin with breaking it causes a strong surge of arousal to sweep through Adrien.

It's not long before he's moaning and his cock begins to throb as need tears through him. Adrien cries out and cums into Marinette's mouth. She moans loudly and swallows before pulling her head back and letting out a chuckle. Adrien pants heavily, his eyes closed as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

Before he can though, Marinette removes her underwear and straddles him. Adrien can feel the heat from her body engulfing him and the blonde quickly breaks out in a sweat as Marinette begins to grind herself against his cock. Adrien moans as his cock becomes hard again and if he could think clearly, he would wonder how she was able to bring him back to full hardness so quickly.

Adrien moans again when Marinette suddenly positions his cock and sinks down onto it. Adrien cries out and trembles as her tight heat surrounds his cock. Marinette makes a sound close to a purr before raising her body and slamming herself back down. Adrien moans loudly and watches his cock slip fully into Marinette.

Marinette's eyes glow brighter as she starts to move her body quickly, much faster than a human can. Adrien's moans get louder and it doesn't take long for him to feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He cries out as Marinette's movements speed up even more and her body tenses.

Marinette suddenly squeezes tightly around Adrien's cock and the blonde groans loudly as he cums. A growl rumbles deep in Marinette's chest and her eyes close as she cums as well. Adrien pants heavily, his body starting to feel limp as the aftermath of cumming hits him. Adrien's vision then begins to blur and the last thing that he sees is Marinette gloomily gazing at him.

.

.

.

Adrien quietly groans and places a hand on his head before slowly sitting up in his bed. He feels like the room is spinning but the sensation quickly fades away, leaving him confused. What had happened? He thinks he was having a dream or something, but he can't seem to recall what the dream was about.

A vision of glowing eyes flashes through his mind and he hisses as a sharp pain follows the image. He tries and fails several times to remember what happened, but a sudden headache prompts him to stop and he just heads to the kitchen to start his day, the image of the eyes quickly fading away.


	14. Prompt 3 - Adrien and Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it better fits the prompt, I decided to do something different. Adrien is trans in this one. If that's not something you're comfortable with, feel free to skip this chapter.

Luka strums quietly as he sits comfortably on the couch, his eyes closed as he focuses. His fingers carefully move across strings that's he been used to feeling since he was young. He keeps playing, only stopping when a knock is heard on his door. Luka sets his guitar down before answering the door, his smiling boyfriend waiting on the other side.

Luka smiles softly and kisses Adrien before stepping back so that the blonde can enter. Adrien does and removes his jacket before hanging it up and smiling at Luka. The older man returns to his spot on the couch, expecting Adrien to follow and sit beside him. Adrien does just that and leans against Luka's side, letting out a content sigh as the older man wraps an arm around him.

"Want to order a pizza and watch a movie or two?"

Luka's question causes Adrien to smile and kiss the older man's neck.

"Yeah. That sounds amazing."

Luka smiles back before picking his phone up from where it's sitting on the coffee table. The older man scrolls through his contacts before spotting their favorite pizza place. He calls and places their usual order while Adrien finds something for them to watch on netflix. Adrien lays down with his head on Luka's lap, the older man running his fingers through the blonde's hair as they watch a movie while waiting for the food to arrive. Adrien relaxes as Luka begins to massage his scalp and the blonde can't help but allow his thoughts to run rampant.

He had been dating Luka for a few months now and the two were taking things extremely slow in the physical side of their relationship. Luka had assured Adrien that he wasn't in a hurry and that he didn't mind waiting. Adrien had told Luka about his past partners and how sex with them hadn't been fulfilling since he never felt comfortable enough to actually experience an orgasm. 

With every single person that he had been with, he would always fake like he had cum because his partners would quickly grow frustrated whenever they would spend an hour or two just trying to bring Adrien to an orgasm. The blonde would always feel bad and would end up breaking up with them shortly after the two would have begun having sex because he didn't want to feel like he was holding them back from having a good sex life.

But with Luka, Adrien feels completely comfortable and he's been having dreams lately about taking things further with the older man. He just hasn't brought it up yet because he's afraid that things will turn out as they had with previous partners. It's when Adrien is helping Luka clean up after they're done eating that Adrien decides that he wants to explore things with Luka and even if it doesn't work out, the blonde won't let that stand in the way of their relationship.

He loves Luka and he knows that the two can get through anything as long as they do it together. Adrien decides to make his move when the two are in Luka's room just laying together on the bed, quiet music filling the calm atmosphere. Adrien glances at Luka before biting his lip and chancing a kiss against the older man's cheek.

Luka turns his head to look at Adrien and he smiles softly before moving forward and pressing his lips against Adrien's forehead. Luka then kisses again and again, all over the blonde's face, leaving the blonde smiling. Adrien then catches Luka's lips with his own and kisses the older man firmly, hoping to make his intentions clear.

Adrien knows that the older man understands and wants the same when Luka's hands land on his shoulders, just massaging the slightly tense area. Adrien relaxes from the feeling of Luka's fingers gently pressing against his muscles and the blonde decides to take things further. Adrien moves on top of Luka and leans down to kiss him.

Luka gently rubs Adrien's sides as he slowly kisses back. Adrien enjoys the feeling of Luka's hands softly caressing him and slightly deepens the kiss. Luka's lips part and Adrien takes the chance to nibble at the older man's bottom lip before slowly moving his tongue into Luka's mouth. Luka moans quietly as Adrien starts to move his tongue against the older man's.

Their kisses grow more heated and Adrien grips the bottom of Luka's shirt as he feels his body start to heat up as his arousal heightens. Adrien pushes his pants down while continuing to kiss Luka. The older man helps Adrien take his pants off before turning his attention to the blonde's underwear. Adrien smiles and gets off of Luka before speaking.

"You can take them off if you want."

Luka smiles and sweetly kisses Adrien before reaching down and gently pulling Adrien's boxers off. The younger man nervously watches as Luka gets onto his knees on the floor at the end of the bed. Adrien allows Luka to push his knees apart and look at him. It was at this point in his past relationships that Adrien would see uncertainty in a partner's eyes, but Luka's gaze is filled with warmth and the older man looks up at Adrien when he notices the blonde watching him. Luka rubs Adrien's knees before speaking calmly like usual.

"Is this okay?"

Adrien's expression becomes slightly troubled as doubt starts to creep in. What if Luka fails to get him to cum? Would the older man be off-put and lose his attraction to Adrien? Before his mind can throw another question at him, Luka takes one of Adrien's hands in his own and gently squeezes. Adrien's thoughts clear and he focuses on Luka, who gazes up at him fondly.

"I'm right here and I always will be. I'm not going anywhere."

Luka's uncanny ability to know what the blonde is thinking almost causes Adrien to laugh but instead, the blonde quietly voices his insecurities.

"I just don't want to be a burden if you're not able to get me to finish or if it takes you a while."

Luka lovingly smiles at Adrien before pressing a soft kiss above his bellybutton.

"It's okay. I don't mind if it takes an hour or even ten. You're worth all the time in the world to me."

Adrien's breath hitches at the absolute adoration filling Luka's voice and he smiles, touched by how much the older man cares. Luka places more kisses along Adrien's stomach and runs his hands over Adrien's thighs. Adrien breathes deeply and watches Luka as his head lowers with each kiss.

When the older man reaches the area between Adrien's legs, he gently runs his tongue between the blonde's legs and Adrien groans quietly. Heat starts to creep along the bottom of Adrien's stomach and his muscles tighten. He moans and grips Luka's hair tighter. Luka's tongue keeps moving firmly and Adrien moves his hips slightly, wanting more.

Luka begins to move his head slowly, just lazily bobbing his head. Minutes drag on and the pressure in Adrien's stomach builds as Luka continues to move his tongue and suck at all of Adrien's sensitive spots. After Luka begins to suck harder, Adrien can feel his pleasure building and it's like a spark of fire has ignited between his legs.

Luka notices Adrien starting to tremble and continues what's he doing, making sure not to change any of his movements. After a few seconds, Adrien moans loudly and cums hard, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Luka sucks gently for a few more seconds before stopping and lovingly gazing up at Adrien. Luka gets onto the bed beside Adrien and softly kisses him before quietly speaking.

"Are you comfortable with taking off your shirt?"

Adrien smiles and nods, excitement in his eyes as Luka's hands gently grip the bottom of the blonde's shirt before pulling the garment off of him. Luka tosses Adrien's shirt to the side before allowing his gaze to roam across Adrien's bare chest, the two pale, barely noticeable scars not bothering him in the slightest.

Adrien blushes when Luka leans in and presses kisses all over Adrien's chest while running his hands over Adrien's pecs which took the blonde awhile to get by working out. Adrien's face flushes and he runs a hand down Luka's stomach before removing the older man's shirt.

Adrien then unbuckles Luka's belt before tugging the older man's pants down. Luka helps him before pushing his underwear down. Luka's half-hard cock becomes exposed and Adrien gently wraps his fingers around Luka's cock before slowly moving his hand. Luka exhales deeply and bites his lip.

Adrien's movements become steady and he starts to stroke Luka with a loose grip. Luka's hand suddenly moves between Adrien's legs and the older man gently rubs with his fingers. The younger man stiffens slightly before moaning quietly and continuing to move his hand. Luka pants against Adrien's neck before softly kissing and sucking the pale skin.

Adrien moans and moves his hand slightly faster. Luka's fingers press against Adrien perfectly and it doesn't take long for the blonde to feel like he's going to cum again. Luka moans as Adrien's hand speeds up and his grip tightens. The sound further arouses Adrien and he lets out a low moan, the heat in his stomach growing quickly.

Luka keeps moving his fingers while thrusting into Adrien's grip. Adrien's hand falters when he tenses up, on the brink of cumming. Adrien quickly cums while moaning Luka's name, much to the older man's delight. Luka pants and he watches Adrien tremble before pulling his hand back.

Adrien pants once the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm fades away and he begins to move his hand faster to make Luka feel good too. Luka moans loudly and moves his hips. Adrien keeps stroking Luka's cock and lustfully watches him as precum starts to drip down the older man's cock.

The natural lubrication allows Adrien's hand to move faster and Luka's eyes shut as more cum spurts out of his cock. Adrien bites his lip and pushes Luka's shoulders so that the older man lays back. Adrien then staddles Luka and slowly moves, experimentally grinding down against the older man.

Adrien watches Luka as he moans quietly before grinding back. The feeling of Luka's heated skin pressing against his own gains a moan from Adrien and the blonde continues to move with Luka. Adrien fervently moves his lips against Luka's while thrusting his hips to create more friction between their bodies.

Luka moans and Adrien spends the next few minutes rubbing down against Luka. It's when Luka sits up that Adrien's movements stop. The blonde moves off of Luka so that the older man can move. Luka smiles at Adrien and kisses him before reaching under his bed and dragging a box out. He picks it up and places it on the bed next to Adrien. The blonde looks at the box, curious about what's inside.

"What's that?"

Luka opens the box so that Adrien can see.

"It's a gift that I got for you. I know that we haven't really talked about what you specifically like, but I wanted to surprise you. If you don't like it, that's perfectly okay. I'll just exchange it for one that you prefer."

Luka speaks with a hint of uncertainty as Adrien pulls out what's in the box. The blonde's eyes widen as he looks at the fake cock that perfectly matches his skin tone. He slowly runs his fingers over it, enjoying how real it feels. When Adrien notices the bulb sticking off at the bottom that's facing up, it clicks in his mind that this toy is meant to be worn without a harness. Adrien tears up slightly and the sight causes Luka to rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Adrien, what's wrong?"

Adrien reaches up with his free hand and wipes his tears away, a smile on his face.

"Nothing. It's just that this is amazing. I love it. Thank you, Luka."

Adrien lovingly kisses Luka and the older man kisses back while holding Adrien in his arms. Luka stops after a few seconds before smiling at Adrien and softly speaking.

"I'm glad that you like it. Do you want to use it today?"

Adrien smiles and kisses Luka once more before answering.

"I do."

Adrien's response causes Luka to let out a pleased hum as he pulls Adrien into a passionate kiss. Adrien kisses back, his hands resting on Luka's hips. The older man breaks the kiss to smile at Adrien.

"There's lube in the medicine cabinet."

Adrien smiles and kisses Luka again before heading to the bathroom. The blonde comes back with the lube and sits down at the end of the bed. Adrien coats a finger with lube as Luka comfortably lays on his back, his legs parted. Adrien sets the bottle to the side before sharing a loving look with Luka. Adrien slowly pushes a finger into Luka and watches it slowly sink into the older man, who sucks in a deep breath at the feeling. Adrien worriedly glances up at him.

"Are you alright?"

Luka takes another deep breath before answering.

"Yeah. It's just been a while."

Adrien nods in understanding and waits until Luka's relaxed before moving his finger. Luka's breathing speeds up and Adrien moves his finger for a couple of minutes before adding a second one. Luka tenses up and Adrien keeps his hand still as he reaches up and slowly strokes Luka's cock.

Luka starts to pant and it doesn't take long for him to relax once more. Adrien starts to slowly move his fingers while watching Luka's face for any sign of discomfort. Adrien is relieved when Luka stays relaxed and the older man soon moans as the blonde's fingers gently press against his prostate.

Adrien begins to firmly massage the spot and bites his lip when Luka's cock twitches, a bead of precum welling up on the head. The sight of Luka, who's calm demeanor is nearly present in every situation, rolling his hips while moaning Adrien's name is enough to make the blonde dizzy with want.

Adrien takes his time preparing Luka, not wanting to move too fast or hurt him. Luka's body is starting to sweat when Adrien pulls his fingers out of the older man, feeling that he's stretched enough. Adrien gets off of the bed and picks up the toy. After sliding the bulb inside of himself, Adrien gasps quietly as the three ridges at the base of the toy rub against him.

The feeling causes his cheeks to flush from the pleasure and he glances down to see how the toy looks. The cock stands out and the sight causes a swell of happiness to rush through Adrien. As he moves, the toy does too and Adrien grins, enjoying how right his body looks with the cock jutting from it. Adrien gets onto the bed and smiles at Luka before positioning himself between the older man's legs.

Adrien carefully grips the base of the cock before pressing it against Luka. The older man smiles reassuringly and Adrien slowly moves it forward, stopping once the head is inside. Luka breathes deeply, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he tries to stay relaxed from the intrusion. Adrien patiently remains still, waiting for Luka to be ready for more. After a few minutes, Luka nods and Adrien gently pushes further into Luka. The older man pants as Adrien fully buries the cock in him.

Adrien passionately kisses Luka before slowly pulling his hips back. Luka breathes shakily against Adrien's lips before kissing back. Adrien slowly moves his hips for the next few minutes, giving Luka time to adjust. Luka grips Adrien's hair and firmly kisses him. Adrien kisses back and roughly thrusts his hips. Luka gasps quietly against Adrien's lips and the blonde thrusts again. This time, Luka moans and Adrien begins to move his hips in a regular rhythm.

Luka moans louder and grips Adrien's hair tighter as the blonde slowly thrusts in and out of him. Adrien moans in unison with the older man and continues to move, wanting to pleasure Luka. Adrien enjoys how Luka begins to moan loudly as his cock drips precum onto his stomach. The sight imprints itself in Adrien's mind and the blonde changes the angle of his thrusts, hoping to find Luka's prostate. His attempt is successful and Luka's hips jolt as he cries out. Luka bites his lip and Adrien can tell that he's close to cumming. Adrien grips Luka's hips tighter before giving the older man a quiet order while repeatedly thrusting against the sensitive spot.

"Cum for me."

Luka strokes himself quickly before cumming onto his stomach, his mouth falling open slightly as he pants. Adrien keeps moving, the ridges rubbing against him pushing him closer to the edge, and the pleasure quickly sends him into finishing. Adrien moans lowly and his hips jerk as he rubs against the toy's ridges to prolong his orgasm.

After a few seconds, Adrien stops moving, his body trembling and his mind hazy. Adrien then softly smiles before leaning down and sweetly kissing Luka. Adrien relaxes as Luka's hands gently run over his back, the gentle touch making Adrien feel so cherished. After a few seconds, Luka smiles softly and lightly teases Adrien.

"That's the third one."

Adrien's cheeks turn red and he smiles, his eyes bright with contentment, before kissing Luka again.

"It's all thanks to you."

Adrien's lovingly whispered words bring a tint of red to Luka's cheeks. The blush resting on the older man's face sends a rush of warmth through Adrien's chest and he kisses Luka softly before gently pulling his hips back and sliding the toy out of Luka. Adrien's legs wobble slightly but he remains on his feet as he moves back.

Adrien gently tugs the toy until the bulb slides out. He takes it to the bathroom and cleans it before returning to the bedroom, where Luka is cleaning himself up. Adrien puts the toy back in its box before joining Luka on the bed. Luka holds Adrien in his arms and presses a soft kiss against his forehead before quietly mumbling.

"I love you."

Adrien smiles and kisses Luka for a few seconds before responding.

"I love you too."


End file.
